


Up in Flames

by blondeeoneexox



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Major Illness, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeoneexox/pseuds/blondeeoneexox
Summary: When Squad lieutenant Oliver Queen is called to his best friend's burning bar, he doesn't expect to find someone inside that will change his life forever.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 268
Kudos: 469





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my first AU! My love for Chicago Fire and Olicity is finally merging! I've had this idea for quite a while, but wasn't sure how to create something that wasn't like the jumbled mess in my head, haha. I hope you guys like it - I'm pretty fond of it so far. You don't have to have any knowledge of Chicago Fire to read this fic. If you do watch it, you'll probably note some similarities though. ;)  
> Full disclosure - The little I know about firefighting and paramedic work, I've learned from CF and all those medical shows, so I am no expert! I just hope it makes some sense, haha.  
> I don't have a set schedule for updates yet - they'll probably be sporadic for a while, so I apologize about that. I'll let you guys know in the notes when I do set a schedule. :)  
> Lastly, as always I'd like to thank my wonderful beta and friend, Ellie! Thank you for always being my number one cheerleader! You're the best!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)

_Fabulous header by the lovely olida_magda!_

* * *

“Ambulance 23, injured person, 5682 North Wilcott...”

Oliver jolted awake at the sudden voice over the intercom. After five years on the Star City fire department, he would have thought he’d be used waking up to that damn voice by now - he would be wrong. 

Rubbing his eyes, he glanced around noting Sara and Rory jumping up and racing toward him. 

“Don’t worry, Queen. You can continue to get your beauty rest. Go back to sleep.” she called as she ran past him and out the door.

“Yeah, get some shut eye for me, buddy!” Rory exclaimed as he followed Sara. 

Shaking his head, he laid back down, bracing his arm behind his head. Sighing deeply, he let his eyes roam the ceiling of the bunk room. 

Sleeping at the firehouse was difficult. He knew whenever the intercom would blare, he was awake for the rest of the night. You had to be ready to go as soon as a call came through, someone’s life was depending on you, no matter what. That in and of itself was something that made Oliver’s heart beat like a drum.

Five years ago when he decided to join the academy, it wasn’t a decision that was made lightly. It was something that had been on his mind for years, a dream he’d had since he was fifteen years old and a fire had burned his life to the ground. Instead of looking at that experience as something that ruined him, he looked to the firefighter that ran into his home and saved his sister and himself. He saw him as the hero he was. He wanted to be that person for people. 

Running into burning buildings to save a grandmother who couldn’t save herself, diving into twenty foot deep waters to rescue a drowning child that had fallen in, climbing into a car that was quite literally hanging off of a bridge to pull the driver to safety; those were the types of situations he lived for. The types of situations that made his life worth living. 

Shaking his head, he swung his feet from the bed and stretched his arms high above his head. Striding toward the door, he pushed it open, almost running into his best friend.

“Dude, watch it! I got the goods here!” 

Oliver huffed in response, looking down at Tommy’s plate. Of course it was filled with leftover lasagna, bread, and brownies from dinner earlier. He couldn’t remember how many times he had caught Tommy sneaking into the bunk room with a plate just like this. 

“You can turn right back around and eat with me in the kitchen then. You know Diggle would kill you if he caught you with that in here.” Oliver chuckled, walking towards the common room. Diggle was a laid back chief, but the one thing they all knew was to not break his rules - one of which was not to eat in the bunk room. 

Tommy scoffed before taking a big bite of lasagna. “You know I’m a rebel, Oliver. I have been ever since you’ve known me and you know it.” he swallowed before taking another bite. “Besides, I’ve eaten in there plenty of times and Diggle has never said anything.” 

Oliver gave him a knowing look before grabbing the big pan of lasagna out of the fridge. “Okay, okay, he’s caught me every time, But I almost got away with it!” Tommy laughed as he slid onto the bar stool at the counter.

Looking up at Tommy, Oliver smiled. They had been best friends for over twenty years. Reeling from the death of his mother, Tommy had become quite the mischievous child at age six. After meeting in first grade, he had dragged Oliver down the same path. Whether it be playing tricks on the other kids, talking in class, creating problems on the playground, they always seemed to end up in the principal’s office together. But it made them the best of friends. 

They had of course outgrown that stage, although remained as close as ever throughout their teenage years, Tommy standing by Oliver’s side through one of the darkest parts of his life. Oliver would always be grateful for him for supporting him through something that had been completely life altering. 

When it was time for Oliver to join the fire academy, Tommy was nothing but supportive. So much so, that he asked if it would be okay for him to join along with him. Oliver had been shocked, not realizing that Tommy had even thought about becoming a firefighter. He had explained to him, that listening to Oliver speak endlessly about wanting to save lives and be a person that people could count on, made him think long and hard about the possibility of him doing the same. In the end, he hoped they could try and make a difference together. 

After a long road in the academy, they both graduated in the same class, and by complete coincidence, placed in the same house. That sometimes brought its challenges, but all in all, it was a great thing to have his life long best friend by his side. 

Popping his lasagna in the microwave, he turned his head in time to see Roy and Ronnie step through the common room doors. 

“Well damn, I guess we’re partying tonight!” Tommy exclaimed as he saw them stride towards him and take a seat at the counter. 

“I wouldn’t necessarily call this a party, Tommy.” Ronnie chucked, shaking his head. “Been a firefighter for three years and I still haven’t trained myself to go back to sleep after that damn intercom sounds.” 

Oliver huffed a laugh as he pulled his dinner from the microwave. “I’m with you, dude. I’ve been on the job for five and I haven’t either. I don’t think we ever will. But maybe that’s for the best.” 

Ronnie had been a needed addition to the firehouse three years prior. He was an excellent firefighter, proving himself within the first couple shifts. Oliver had seen the potential as soon as he saw him scale up a five story building in full turnout gear to save a man who had fallen off a balcony and was hanging on to some cable three stories up. He took a major risk scaling those balconies to get to him, but he saved that man’s life. That’s the type of firefighter he had proven to be - the risk taker.

Over the course of that first year of his candidacy, Oliver had taken Ronnie under his wing. Showing him the ropes, training him, and doing everything in his power to make him the best firefighter he could be. He watched him go from the reckless candidate who scaled up walls with no support, to a firefighter who was calculated - making decisions based on his gut and his brain. Oliver had made the move from Truck to Squad lieutenant, Ronnie transferring not too far behind him. 

Taking a bite, he turned to the men who had joined them. Roy looked up at him with tired eyes. He could tell that the new candidate was still getting used to the life of a firefighter. 

He had joined their family six months ago, fresh out of the academy. Oliver had a harder time reading him than other firefighters that had joined the house. He was quiet, keeping to himself mostly. From what he could tell, Roy was a kid that had a tougher home life than most. He had let it slip once while out at the bar, that his mom had abandoned him when he was eight, and that his dad had a drug problem. He was left to fend for himself most of the time, which led him to having been in trouble quite a bit. 

After getting arrested a few times, Roy decided he needed to get his shit together and make a life for himself. Joining the fire academy had been an impulse decision on his part, but from the conversations they had had over the course of the last six months, Oliver could tell it was the right one. Roy was a hell of a firefighter in the making. He had real potential.

“So, are we headed to Genny’s after shift?” Ronnie asked, looking from Tommy to Oliver. “I have a feeling I’m going to need a drink after the last couple calls. A nap, and a drink that is.” He chuckled, turning his attention to Tommy. 

Tommy took the last bite of his food and nodded. “Yeah, I think we can-”

The intercom sounded, startling everyone. “Firehouse 13, Truck 6, Squad 20, Battalion 64, Ambulance 23, structure fire, 406 East Garfield Street.” 

Oliver glanced over at Tommy with wide eyes, “Tommy, is that..” 

Tommy’s quick intake of breath was all he needed as confirmation. “Yeah, that’s the bar. That’s Genny’s. Let’s go!” 

The four quickly ran out of the room and onto the floor. Racing to get into their turn out gear, they jumped into the truck, speeding off. 

* * *

_After two years on the SCFD, they were called to a house fire with two people trapped inside. It had been Oliver’s first month as squad lieutenant, and all eyes were on him. He gave his orders, two men in the basement, two men on level one, while he and Tommy checked on level two. They searched each room as quickly and carefully as they could, yelling for anyone to call out. They swept both rooms upstairs, ending up in the master bedroom. That’s where they found them. An elderly man lying on the floor, holding his wife’s hand while she lay under the bed, shielding herself from the fire roaring throughout the room. Oliver quickly pulled the woman from beneath the bed, handing her to Tommy, while he lifted her husband._

_“Don’t worry sir, we’re going to get you out of here, okay? What’s your name?” Oliver asked as he proceeded through the blaze, losing sight of Tommy and the woman._

_The man buried his head in Oliver’s shoulder, trying to get away from the smoke. He lifted his head, looking directly in Oliver’s eyes, “I’m Carl. My wife is Genevieve - Genny. Please save her. I can’t live without her.”_

_Oliver shut his eyes for a brief moment and nodded. “We’re going to try our very best to save you both, Carl. Just hold on.”_

_Running through the flames, they raced out of the house and into the street where Sara and Rory were waiting with the gurneys. Tommy placed the woman on one gurney, while Oliver carried her husband to another not too far away. He set him down gently, staying by his side as they both watched Sara do her best to revive the elderly woman._

_“She’s crashing! Get the paddles now!” Sara shouted to Rory. Placing the pads on either side of the woman’s chest, they turned the AED on, “Charging to 100! Clear!” They both backed away from the woman as they shocked her heart._

_Being a firefighter, Oliver always had the need and the desperation to help people. Pulling someone out of a fire, then having to watch his friends do all they could to save them, was one of the most difficult parts of his job._

_Oliver watched with bated breath as Sara checked her pulse. “We got a pulse! We need to get to Star City General now!” Sara began pushing the gurney toward the ambulance, while Rory gathered all the necessary tools they left behind._

_“Oliver, wait with the husband for another ambulance. He can meet us there.” Sara yelled over her shoulder as she closed the door to the back of the ambulance._

_“What’s going on?” the man asked frantically from a few feet away._

_He grasped his shoulder, looking directly into his eyes. “Carl, I’m Oliver. I promise our paramedics are the best in the city. They are doing absolutely everything they can to save Genny’s life.” Looking up, he noticed two more paramedics coming toward him, jump bags in tow. “These two are going to check you out and make sure you’re okay. They’ll get you to Genny, alright?”_

_Carl nodded, giving him a small smile. “Thank you, Oliver.”_

_He let go of Oliver’s hand as the paramedics wheeled him toward their ambulance. He stepped back toward Tommy, taking off his gloves. “We need to check on them after shift.”_

_Tommy nodded. “Definitely.”_

* * *

_“Hi, we’re looking for a Carl? Not sure of the last name. We’re firefighters,” Oliver and Tommy pointed to the logos on their jackets, “Our paramedics brought him and his wife in earlier this morning..”_

_Oliver watched as the nurse’s fingers flew across the keyboard. “Okay, yes. He’s in room 427. Take the elevator to the fourth floor, turn right, go past the nurses station, and it’ll be the second door on your left.”_

_Oliver nodded his head in thanks and headed for the elevator with Tommy on his heel. The rest of shift had been quiet, no calls except for ambo. The house fire call had been weighing on Oliver’s mind. Elderly victims and children seemed to be the ones that affected the house the most. It’s drilled into their heads at the academy that no call is different. When the victims are safe, the paramedics drop them at the hospital and you move on._

_There is always someone relying on you to save them. To come to their aid when no one else will. But knowing how vulnerable both young children and elderly people are, shifts things for Oliver. It puts the calls into a different perspective._

_Entering the fourth floor, the two men made their way to Carl’s room. Peeking in, they caught sight of him, lying in his hospital bed, eyes closed. He had a lot more color to his cheeks, his chest rising and falling with the oxygen mask he wore. Heart rate monitor beeping rhythmically, he looked almost peaceful, with the exception of his furrowed brow. Oliver caught sight of his wife in the hospital bed adjacent to his. She looked worse for wear, a few cuts and bruises on her face, her hand wrapped in a bandage. Genny seemed to be completely out of it, almost as if she was still in a coma._

_“Hi fellas. What are you doing here?” swiveling his head, he smiles at Carl, glancing over his shoulder at Tommy. “We came to check on you. Had to see how you and Genny were doing.”_

_Striding over to the man’s bedside, he shook his outstretched hand. “We’re doing pretty well actually. Genny had a harder time than I did, but the doc said that she’s out of the woods. She just needs her rest.”_

_Oliver nodded, giving him a small smile. “Good, I’m happy to hear that. What about you?” he asked quietly._

_“Oh, I’ll be fine too, just a little smoke inhalation. That’s why they gave me this thing.” he pointed at the oxygen mask, shaking his head. “I told them I don't need it and that I’m fine, but they insist I have it.” a cough deep from his chest emerged just at that moment, causing Oliver to glance over at Tommy with a knowing look, then back down at Carl. “Okay, maybe I do need it.”_

_The men chuckled, shaking their heads, “We determined the fire was electrical, so insurance should cover it. Do you have a place to stay in the meantime? We can make some calls on your behalf and get you into a hotel while the house is being fixed.” Oliver offered, a small smile playing on his face._

_Carl sighed, shaking his head. “No, that’s okay. Genny and I have actually been discussing moving to Florida to get away from these hellish Star City winters. Turning his head toward his wife, he smiled. “She’s been trying to convince me for years. I’m too stubborn and set in my ways. We’ve lived here for fifty years. We raised all four of our children in this city. I didn’t want to leave it behind.”_

_He sighed, moving his eyes from his sleeping wife, over to the two firefighters. “But I think this house fire might be the sign we’ve been waiting for.” He bowed his head, sighing. “Only problem is, I own a bar that I don’t want to give up. It’s been my baby for over thirty years, and I don’t want to sell it to someone that won’t treat it with the love and care I have over the years.”_

_Tommy glanced at Oliver giving him a look he’s seen countless times. He could tell he had an idea up his sleeve. Tommy quirked his eyebrow, gesturing to Carl. “Sir, if I may, can I ask you a question?”_

_Carl raised his eyes, his brow still furrowed, “Sure, son. What is it?”_

  
_Taking a deep breath, he leaned in and took Carl’s hand. “What if I buy your bar? Would that be something you’d be interested in?”_

* * *

Two weeks after their visit with Carl, Tommy had purchased the bar. Tommy had always talked about owning a business one day, so of course as soon as the opportunity presented itself, he had to jump on it. It had become a bar for firemen and women, police officers, and doctors of the city. Many stopped in after their shift or for a night of fun and relaxation after a particularly long day. Carl remained a partial owner, with about ten percent still invested. Oliver had also purchased a small stake, around fifteen percent. They had sometimes discussed owning a business together, so when the opportunity presented itself, it hadn’t taken much prodding. 

The bar didn’t need much work. Painting. A little redecorating. Twinkly lights on the ceiling. New tables and chairs. A new finished bar top. A new name; Genny’s. Oliver thought it was appropriate to name it after the woman who meant so much to the man that founded the bar. Tommy agreed wholeheartedly when he presented him with the idea. About a week before it opened, Carl and Genny had come back to see the unveiling of the new sign and updates to the bar. Both had cried when they saw the new name, thanking them profusely and telling them how much it meant to them. 

When the fire trucks pulled up in front of the bar, it was like a punch in the gut. The whole thing was up in flames, fire shooting out the windows, glass shattered on the sidewalk outside. Oliver jumped out of the passenger side of the truck and immediately began giving orders. 

“Raymond, Harper - take the ladder and go vent the roof! Ramirez, Chase - check for victims! Tommy, you’re with me. Mask up, lets hussle people!”

Swiveling his head to his left, he noticed Chief Diggle pulling up beside the Squad truck. Running up to Oliver and Tommy, he nodded. “Head in the game, guys. Deal with the repercussions afterward. Right now, we have victims to save.” 

Oliver nodded, making sure his mask was firmly in place with his helmet following. He grabbed a halligan and made his way toward the flames, Tommy on his hip. 

As he made his way inside, he paused. “Tommy..do you smell what I smell?” 

“Gas..” Tommy’s eyes got wide, but shook his head as he surged forward. 

“Check in the kitchen for victims, I’ll check behind the bar!” Oliver yelled behind him. 

Hopping over the bar, he began checking crevices and in cabinets, as they were big enough to fit a small human being. Coming to the very end of the bar, and not seeing anyone, he grabbed his radio, “All cle-” pausing when he saw movement next to the end cabinet. A woman with long blonde hair, wearing a bright pink blouse and pencil skirt, was laying haphazardly on the ground. She saw him then, raising her hand up toward him.

“Chief, I’ve got another victim!” He yelled into his radio. Racing forward, he crouched down next to her, cupping her face. 

Even in the smoky, fire filled bar, he couldn’t help but notice her beautiful ocean blue eyes. They were absolutely mesmerizing, ones he could get lost in if he had the time. 

“Ma’am, what’s your name?” he asked, searching her face. He noted the sizable bump on her head, along with a myriad of cuts and scrapes on cheek and forehead. She’ll need to be taken to the hospital for concussion protocol and possible stitches.

“Whoa, first off-” she paused, coughing deeply, “..don’t call me ma’am. I am only 24 years old and I can’t stand it when people refer to me as ‘ma’am’.” Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle at the scrunched up look on her face. She began coughing harder, covering her mouth as she grasped onto his arm with her outstretched hand. 

“Secondly, my name is Felicity and I would really prefer if we cut the chit chat and get the hell out of here before my lungs are full of smoke!” she continued coughing as she used his arms as a way up. Oliver couldn’t help but smile at her wit, even in this dire situation. 

Oliver assisted her, balancing her as she stood on wobbly legs. “You got it, Felicity. Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?” he asked, moving his hand behind her back. 

“I’m not some damsel in distress, I promise. I can walk.” she started forward, faltering a bit as she went on. “Okay, maybe I was-” before she could even finish her sentence, Oliver had her in his arms and was bounding toward the exit.

“You know, I really could have walked.” Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck and nuzzled her face into his shoulder, trying to escape the smoke. 

Oliver smiled under his mask, tipping his head down to look at her for a moment. “I’m sure you could have, this was just quicker. We can’t have even more smoke filling those lungs, can we?” he asked as he made his way out the door.

Heading straight for a gurney, Oliver quickly turned his head and caught sight of Tommy setting down a man he’d seen a couple times in the bar on another gurney a few feet away. Chase and Ramirez were out as well, hurriedly drinking water and splashing it on their faces.

Catching sight of Sara and Rory, he carefully placed Felicity on the gurney. “She’s got possible smoke inhalation, a nasty wound on her head, and a few cuts and bruises. Other than that, I think she’ll be okay. You’ll probably want to take her to SCG to make sure there’s not a concussion. 

Felicity was still clutching his hand as he spoke to the paramedics, looking up at him with a thoughtful expression on her face. “I told him I could have walked out, but he insisted on carrying me. I think he likes being a hero.” she squeezed his hand as he gazed down at her, smiling. 

It’s true, he did like being a hero. It was something that was completely unparalleled to anything else. Only firefighters knew the rush of what it was like to run into a burning building to save people. There is nothing like carrying someone out of a burning building, alive. 

Oliver squeezed her hand back, hearing Sara laugh at Felicity’s words. “Yeah, you kind of hit the nail on the head there.” She took her small flashlight out, shining it in Felicity’s eyes. “Follow the light for me, honey.” 

He watched as Felicity tracked the light with her eyes, “I promise I’m fine. I just feel a little light head-” she began another coughing spell, still grasping his hand tightly.

“Rory, will you please get her an oxygen mask? I don’t care if she declines it, she clearly is a little bit stubborn.” he teased, letting her hand go to grab the oxygen mask from Rory. He slowly placed it against her nose and mouth, securing it around her head. “Better?” he asked, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Felicity’s coughing decreased, enough for her to take a deep breath. “Much better, actually. Thank you..” she took his hand in hers again, squeezing. 

His eyes roamed down her face and body getting a better look at the woman in front of him. Without smoke and fire billowing around them, her beautiful blue irises and long eyelashes captivated him even more than before. She had full, faintly painted red lips; the lipstick she wore clearly smudged and not as bright as when she first applied it. Clearly defined cheekbones, and long blonde hair. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. 

Pulling out of his trance, he smiled back down at her, “You know, it’s okay if you want to admit you were the damsel in distress tonight. I won’t hold it against you.” he whispered, a hint of a chuckle escaping his lips. 

Felicity’s eyes narrowed, her eyebrow quirking up. “ _Excuse me_ , Mr. Macho Firefighter Man. I’ll have you know that I am the CEO of a multi _million_ dollar company. I can assure you, at no point in my life have I _ever_ been a damsel in distress. That includes tonight!” she cocked her head, almost in challenge. 

His mouth slightly agape, he stared at her in awe. “The CEO...of a multi million dollar company?”

Felicity smiled widely behind the oxygen mask. “Don’t sound so surprised, mister. Women can be damn fine CEO’s too.” She winked, or at least attempted to. 

Oliver chuckled, his voice low, all teasing set aside. “You’re remarkable, Felicity.” 

She stopped, quirking an intrigued eyebrow up. He noticed her quick intake of breath before she snapped out of her momentary trance. “Thank you for remarking on it.”

Oliver smiled, not realizing that Sara and Rory were still present, closely watching this exchange as it took place. “So, can we get her to the hospital now that you’re done flirting with our victim?” Sara asked, shooting a pointed look at Oliver. 

Stepping back, but not letting her hand go completely, Oliver cleared his throat. “Right. Yes, of course.” He smiled sheepishly down at Felicity. “Sorry. I hope that thick stubborn head of yours gets the all clear at the hospital.” he winked at the beautiful blue eyed blonde, not wanting the conversation to end just yet.

Felicity narrowed her eyes, letting out a huff. “My thick stubborn head will be just fine, I’m sure. Plus I-” she stopped, her breath getting shallow. 

“Felicity...” Oliver rushed forward, grabbing onto her arm. “What is it? What’s wrong?” He searched her face frantically, making sure the oxygen mask was on her face and working. He stroked his fingers through her soot filled hair, as she struggled for breath. 

Everything happened in a blur. He heard Sara calling out commands to Rory, as he watched Felicity’s eyes fall shut. Sara pushed the head of the gurney down so that Felicity was lying flat. Rory moved in front of him, effectively ruining their physical connection as he dropped his grip on her arm. He watched in stunned silence, feeling Tommy sidle up next to him. 

“Hey, that’s Felicity! She’s been coming to the bar the last few weeks. She runs Smoak Tech...” Keeping his eyes on her, Oliver held his breath as Sara did her thing. 

“Sara, you gotta save her!” Tommy called out to the paramedic. Oliver turned toward him, seeing that his face had the same worried expression as his. 

“We gotta get her to SCG, now!” Sara called, racing the gurney toward the ambulance. 

Oliver took a step forward, but felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder. He turned, his eyes meeting Diggle’s. “Let them do their job, Oliver.” 

He nodded, taking a deep breath and holding it in. He watched as Sara and Rory loaded her into the ambulance, moving quickly and efficiently. As soon as one door closed, he heard it. The sound he knew all too well. The sound that changed his life thirteen years ago. She was flatlining. 

“Go, Sara! Drive!” he heard Rory yell as the ambulance door slammed shut. 

Oliver watched in complete shock as they hurriedly sped away from the scene. 

“Please save her..”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver visits Felicity in the hospital after he pulled her out of the fire at Genny's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii everyone!  
> So this chapter is a bit different from last - I split it up with different POV's. Oliver's POV the first half, then Felicity's POV the second half. Wanted to give you a little insight to Felicity's brain ;)  
> As always, thank you to my amazing beta, Ellie!  
> I hope y'all enjoy! :)

_Fabulous header by the lovely olida_magda!_

* * *

Oliver didn’t know why he was there. 

_“When those bells go off, you have one job. Save victims and put out fires. Once that job is done, you move on. Move on to the next call. The next victim. Do not get attached._ ” 

Those words from his instructor at the fire academy had been circling through his head since the call that led him to meeting a gorgeous blue eyed blonde. He couldn’t shake the feeling that she was different. She was the exception to that rule. 

As soon as Sara and Rory had gotten back to the firehouse, he asked how Felicity was doing. Sara had shrugged, saying that they had gotten her to the hospital alive and that the doctors were working on her when they left. It had apparently been a mixture of smoke inhalation and other various things that they couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

Tommy had also been worried about her. He served Felicity quite a few times at Genny’s and from what he said, the two had formed a fast friendship. Meeting Felicity and witnessing the spitfire that she was, that hadn’t surprised him. Tommy always loved a woman who could banter with him, putting him in his place when needed. 

Clearly that’s exactly the type of woman Felicity was. Her quick wit in a dire situation proved that to him. There was something about her that made him want to see the deepest depths of her. She was absolutely stunning, one of the most beautiful women he’s ever seen if he was being honest with himself. Her eyes were like nothing he’d ever seen before. Blue as the ocean, with a certain sparkle to them. They completely captivated him. 

Felicity was clearly beautiful and brilliant. Being the CEO of a multi million dollar company was no small feat. Just from their short meeting, he could tell that she had gone through much more than he knew becoming that CEO. He found out through Tommy that she owned Smoak Technologies, a newcomer in the world of business, but a company that had grown fast with Felicity at its helm. That alone was impressive to him.

He ambled through the doors of Star City General, having been there many times before. Oliver recognized the receptionist, and smiled. “Hey, Audrey. I’m looking for a patient that was brought in earlier today. Her name is Felicity Smoak?” he tapped his finger on the desk, waiting for her to finish her search. 

“Yes, she’s in room 358. It looks like she is out of her room right now for testing, but if you’ll have a seat in the waiting room, I can let you know when she’s heading back to her room. Audrey smiled shyly at him, pointing to the waiting room. 

He nodded, giving her a small smile in return. Ambling over toward the all too familiar seating area, he sat down slowly, rubbing his hands over his face. His mind couldn’t help but run through possible tests they were running on Felicity. MRI, CAT scan, CT, blood analysis? Was something else wrong? He couldn’t let his mind go there, because in all reality, he didn’t even know this girl. Pulling her out of a burning building was one thing. Saving her life was his job. Making sure he got her to the medics should have been the extent of it. Getting her to the hospital alive was the main goal for Sara and Rory. They had done that. So why was he here? What was it about this girl that made her different? 

Oliver hadn’t been the type of man to hop from woman to woman or bed to bed. Tommy of course had tried, he was the one that was the playboy in their friendship. But Oliver’s priority had always been Thea. After his parents passed, his whole focus had been on his sister. He had to make sure she was okay, and lived her best life possible. Being eight years older than her had its challenges. Thea was just seven years old when their parents passed away. She didn’t quite understand the concept that her mom and dad were never coming home. Oliver tried to explain it the best that he could, but it took several months for her to fully accept it. 

In the meantime, Raisa, the woman who basically raised them, had taken over custody of them both. Luckily since he was fifteen, he had been able to speak to the courts and convey to them that he wished to stay in Raisa’s care, along with Thea. Since there was no other immediate family, Raisa was granted custody without much question. 

While Oliver was Thea’s rock, Raisa was Oliver’s. In times that he felt as though the world was crashing down around him, Raisa had been there for him. Whether it was a comforting hug, some of her delicious homemade chicken noodle soup, or a motherly pep talk, she was always right there for him. 

As Thea had gotten older and more independent, he’d ventured out of the house a bit more. Whether it was to a bar or a club, out to the movies, or a restaurant, he needed to live a little. Right around the time he joined the fire academy, he met a woman that opened his eyes to something more. Tommy had dragged him to a bar in Hub City, about twenty minutes outside of Star City. It was a rainy night, and Oliver hadn’t been in the mood to go anywhere after a week of training. Tommy insisted, stating that it was important for them to get out, have a drink, meet a couple gorgeous women, and have some fun.

Not ten seconds after walking into the bar, he bumped into a woman who made him immediately inhale. She had long dark hair, deep brown eyes, and beautiful bone structure. He had been immediately taken under her spell. They spent the entire night talking and dancing, exchanging numbers at the end of the night. It turned out that she was in the police academy in Star City as well, training to become an officer. Oliver of course was drawn to that, as police officers and firefighters were considered to be one in the same family. He called her a couple days later, which had led to many phone conversations, then to many dates. They became official after two months of dating. Both graduating from the fire and police academy respectively around the same time, it seemed too good to be true. 

A few months into Oliver’s candidacy is when things started to shift. He got slightly burned on a call, nothing major - just a typical burn firefighters are bound to encounter during particularly tense, hot fires. McKenna had popped by the firehouse that evening and got upset when she saw the large second degree burn on Oliver’s forearm. He had explained that he was fine, it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, but McKenna still worried to the point of it becoming an issue between the two. 

A few months after, he and another fireman, Slade Wilson, got separated from the rest of the group during a structure fire. The fire spread so fast that they got trapped in a room, with seemingly no way out. They ended up prying through a barred window they found in the room, breaking the glass and climbing out that way. Wilson made Oliver go first, stating that he was the candidate at the time, with Wilson being the senior officer and it was his job to protect him. As soon as Oliver climbed through, he felt the heat increase and before he knew it, flames were shooting out the window, causing him to grab onto the windowsill and hold on for dear life. His other brothers had been quick to get the aerial up to him, but it was too late for Wilson. It had become a body recovery. 

McKenna met him at the hospital after hearing about the fire while she was out on patrol. As soon as Oliver laid eyes on her, he knew how this conversation was going to end. She told him that she couldn’t handle having a boyfriend that ran into burning buildings everyday, never knowing if he was going to make it out alive. Oliver tried pointing out that police officers had the same threat as firefighters, but she fought him on it. She stated that she felt police officers had more control over the situations, and that fires were unpredictable and deadly. McKenna ended the conversation saying she loved him, but couldn’t do this anymore. 

As he watched her walk out of his hospital room, his heart shattered. He hadn’t been looking for love in that bar. Hell, he hadn’t even thought of it. Yet, meeting her and loving her was something he never knew he needed. It was something that gave him more to life than just firefighting and family. It healed a part of himself that he didn’t even know was broken. 

From that day forward, he had thrown himself into his work, his family - blood and firehouse, and decided that he was going to put love on hold. 

Oliver was startled out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He sighed before picking up, knowing this was going to be a tough conversation.

“Hey, Tommy. How’s everything at Genny’s?” he asked, bowing his head.

“Not good, bro. The fire damaged basically everything. The kitchen got hit the hardest. It seems to be where the fire started. It spread out into the bar and into the entryway and seating area. It’s ruined...” Tommy trailed off, sounding as dejected as Oliver felt. 

“I’m so sorry, Tommy.” he scrubbed a hand over his face. “We can rebuild. We can get the guys to help, or we can hire someone to fix it, to make it even better than before. I promise.” 

Tommy exhaled into the phone. “We have to, man. We can’t let Carl and Genny down like that. This bar was their baby. We gotta get this done for them.

“Have you called Carl and told him about it yet? He may want a say in things.”

“No, I don’t know if I even want to tell him. He’s going to be so upset. I may just have the bar redone and show him when he comes back to visit in a few months. Kind of like ‘SURPRISE! Brand new bar coming at you!’ What do you think?” Tommy asked, hopeful.

“I think you ought to get off the phone with me and call him. We have to tell him, he’s still an investor.”

“Fine, you’re right. I’m getting off here. Where are you? You coming back to the apartment soon?” 

Oliver paused, readjusting in his seat a bit. “I’m actually at the hospital. I wanted to check in on Felicity and see how she was doing.”

There was a long pause on the other end line, before Tommy spoke. “Oliver...don’t go there.” 

“Don’t go where? I’m already here, Tommy.” he scoffed.

“You know what I mean, Oliver. She’s off limits. She’s a victim and my friend.” 

Oliver narrowed his eyes, “I’m just here to check on her and make sure she’s okay. There’s no harm in that.” 

He paused, wondering how much truth was actually in that statement. He was attracted to her. Her wit was something that he hadn’t been expecting. It was like a breath of fresh air. In the back of his mind, he thought that there maybe could be something there. If both of them let there be. Oliver hadn’t closed his mind to the possibility at least. 

“Hmm, okay then. Tell her I said hi and that I’m thinking about her. I’ll go visit her tomorrow”.

Glancing up, he noticed Audrey waving at him from the receptionist desk. Nodding, he got up, walking her way. “I’ll tell her. I gotta go, man. I think she’s back in her room.” 

“Alright, talk to you later.”

He hung up the phone as he reached the desk where Audrey was stationed. “Okay, Oliver. She’s back in her room. She’s feeling a bit groggy, so maybe make it a quick visit.”

He thanked her as he turned to head toward the elevator. 

* * *

Felicity opened her eyes slowly, attempting to adjust to the light. That action was futile seeing as she felt like she was staring into the sun. Why in the world did lights in hospitals have to be so fracking bright? Didn’t they know that people don’t want to be blinded as soon as they wake up? It is common sense after all.

Sighing deeply, she rolled her head to the side, seeing the heart monitor and all the cords that came along with that. The beeping was incessant, but she could learn to tune it out, knowing that if she stopped hearing that rhythmic beating, there would be a much bigger problem than her annoyance.

Felicity turned her head to the other side and sighed, noting a bouquet of sunflowers framing the large window that were no doubt from her wonderfully quirky Vice President, Curtis. But what really caught her eye was the man right outside her window speaking with a nurse.

_The firefighter._

The ridiculously handsome firefighter that quite literally carried her out of Genny’s and saved her life.

_What was he doing there?_

There had been some banter and a bit of flirting between them before she passed out and was rushed to the nearest hospital. Although Felicity had been instantly attracted to him, she never thought she’d see him again. She’d assumed that he was either a happily married man, in a relationship with some leggy model, or was just a true player. With that face, it had to be one of those three options. Right? 

So what in the world was he doing outside her hospital room? 

She studied him as he spoke with the nurse. His jawline was absolutely impeccable - the jawline of a stereotypical fireman, no question. Close cropped, sandy brown hair, with the stubble to match. She couldn’t help but notice his piercing blue eyes when they were bantering outside of Genny’s. For a moment as he had stared at her, it felt like he was staring straight into her soul. It had been a bit overwhelming if she was being honest with herself. 

He smiled just then, turning his head toward her. She couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes lit up when he noticed her awake. He thanked the nurse and made his way to her doorway.

He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms making him look even more attractive than when he’d saved her at Genny’s.

“Am I hallucinating? The ridiculously handsome firefighter that saved me from a burning building can’t be standing outside my hospital room right now. That wouldn’t make any sense...” she trailed off, noting how his eyebrows shot up as he realized what had come out of her mouth. 

Felicity blushed, facepalming as she closed her eyes. “And now the ridiculously handsome firefighter knows I think he is ridiculously handsome. Great. I’m just going to stop talking in three...two...one...”

She heard him chuckle, taking that as a sign to peek through her fingers at him. He sported a dazzling grin, eyes twinkling as he gazed at her. “So, you think I’m ridiculously handsome?” he winked at her, sending goosebumps throughout her body.

Felicity sighed, staring up at him, “I mean, I am a woman. I can appreciate an attractive male when I see one.” she gave him a small smile, placing her hand back in her lap.

The handsome fireman smiled back, keeping his gaze locked on her. “So how’s my favorite damsel in distress?” he gave her a knowing smirk, clearly teasing her. 

“Excuse me, what did I tell you about calling me a damsel in distress?” she quirked her eyebrow, sitting up in bed a bit. 

He uncrossed his arms, making his way over to her bedside. Grabbing a pillow from behind her, he paused. Touching her shoulder, he was silently asking her to lean forward. She did, as he placed the pillow behind her back.

“Actually,” he pulled the chair from the corner of the room and placed it next to her, “You told me not to call you ma’am. Then you told me you own a multi million dollar company and that you’ve never been a damsel in distress in your life. You never told me not to call you a damsel in distress.” he teased.

Felicity narrowed her eyes, taking him in. “The explanation implied not to call me a damsel in distress, thank you very much.” 

He laughed, leaning back in his chair. “I know you aren’t, and I’m sorry. I won’t call you that anymore, I promise.” he paused, sighing. “My question still stands though. How are you, Felicity?” he asked in one of the softest voices she’s ever heard.  
A small smile played on her lips as she fidgeted with her blanket. “I’m...okay. I had some smoke inhalation as you predicted. That’s what made me pass out at Genny’s. I got here and they got everything back working the way it needs to be, so that’s something. Surprisingly, the thing that hurts the most is this gash on my head.” she stated, pointing to the stitches on her forehead. 

He leaned forward, folding his hands on his lap. “Well, I’m just glad you’re okay. You had me a little worried back there when you passed out.” 

Felicity cocked her head a bit, analyzing his face. “And why exactly were you worried about me? You don’t know me...” she glanced down, biting her lip. 

It was true. He didn’t know anything about her, other than her name and that she owns a company. Why would he come see a random woman that he saved from a fire? It didn’t make any sense to her. It’s not like she was special or meant anything to him. 

Chancing a glance up at him, she couldn’t help but notice the thoughtful expression on his face. She could tell that he was seriously considering her question, contemplating it as best he could. 

He took a deep breath before speaking, “Honestly? I’m not entirely sure.” he paused, bowing his head for a second before looking back up at her. “There’s just something about you...” 

She gazed at him, not really knowing what to say. How was it that everything this man said to her made her heart beat faster? She had only met him last night, and yet there was this strong pull to him. She didn’t know what was happening. 

Felicity didn’t break eye contact, smiling shyly, “I don’t even know your name...” she stated frankly. 

The handsome fireman’s eyebrows shot up, as the realization hit. He smiled gently, “I’m Oliver. Oliver Queen.” 

Felicity nodded, sticking out her hand, “Nice to meet you, Oliver Queen. I’m Felicity Smoak. I’d like to formally thank you for pulling me out of a burning building and saving my life.” 

Oliver’s smile grew as he took her hand, shaking it firmly, but gently. “Trust me, the pleasure was all mine, Felicity Smoak.”

She inhaled as she took his hand in hers, locking eyes with him. The warmth of his hand and the spark she could see in his eyes startled something in Felicity. There was something about this man, this interaction, this feeling deep within her. It scared her - for more reasons than she could rationalize. 

Dropping his hand, she readjusted her position in bed. Oliver cleared his throat, joining his hands together once again. “So, when are they springing you out of this joint?” he asked, giving her a small smile. 

“Hopefully within the next 24 hours. I tried to get them to let me leave early, but apparently that’s ‘frowned upon’ after what I experienced and my med-“ she paused, her skin growing pale. She cleared her throat, shifting as she played with the blanket at her midsection. 

Felicity glanced up at the handsome firefighter to her right. Oliver was frowning, creasing his eyebrows in worry. “Anyway, I’m so ready to go home. Do you know how itchy these hospital gowns are? Really, really itchy. And the fact that I have to hold the back of it when I walk so people won’t see my butt is very annoying. It’s 2020, you would think people would have invented better hospital gowns by now, you know? Is it really that hard to design one without an opening in the back of it? I mean, yes of course it’s because doctors need to be able to take the gown off easily if something happens, but for people like me who are fine, there should be better options! I would be mortified if for instance, you were here and I had to get up and hold my gown closed so you don’t see these god awful granny panties they gave me to wear. I mean, I wouldn’t mind you seeing my panties, but granny panties are-“ she paused, her eyes widening as she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. 

“I really need to stop putting my foot in my mouth around you...” she shook her head, willing the perpetual blush she seemed to have around him to go away. 

When she looked up, Oliver was chuckling, still with that crease between his eyebrows, but laughing nonetheless. 

He leaned forward, getting closer. “Felicity, I’m going to take a chance here. I don’t normally do this with beautiful girls I pull out of fires, so please don’t think you’re just one of many. But...would you like to go to dinner with me?” 

She was pretty sure that her brain short circuited after she heard the word beautiful. Did he just call her beautiful? Did he just ask her to dinner? Like on a date? Oh boy. This was something she definitely was not expecting. 

Dating was something that has been on the back burner for her. Felicity had always thrown herself into her work. Building her business was always her number one priority, she had been dreaming about it since she was a little girl. Building computers in her room at age seven, graduating high school at age fifteen, then heading to college at MIT and graduating at age nineteen. It had been an absolute whirlwind. Once she got Smoak Technologies off the ground at twenty one years old, her life changed in the best way possible. She was doing what she loved, had people surrounding her that brought out the best in her and her company, a successful business that put her as the youngest female CEO in history. It couldn’t have been going any better. 

But then the other shoe dropped. Setbacks within the company, her friend circle, and with her. Setbacks she never could have even thought possible. 

Dating was never a priority. It couldn’t be a priority. 

She turned her head, giving Oliver the smallest of smiles. “You’re asking me out on a date?” She asked quietly. 

He smiled back, a hint of a dimple showing in the left side of his bearded face. “Yes, I am Felicity. From what I know about you so far, I think you’re an exceptional woman and I’d really like to get to know you.” 

She sucked in a quick breath, staring at him with the widest of eyes. She could tell you the look on his face that he wanted to say more, “Oliver, I-“

“Please don’t think that I came here with the intention of asking you out. I even told Tommy when he asked, that that was not the reason why I was coming here. I really did come here just to check on you and make sure you were okay. But god, there is just something about you, Felicity.” He paused, looking down at his feet, then back up at her. “My gut is telling me that you’re a game changer.” 

Felicity was pretty sure she forgot how to breathe. A game changer? No man had ever been that honest with her before. Especially not a man that she had just met twenty four hours prior. Could she do this? 

“Knock knock!” Felicity broke eye contact with Oliver to turn her head toward the door. 

Caitlin Snow stood there smiling, holding a medical chart. 

“I’m sorry, did I interrupt something? I can come back later...” she trailed off, taking a step back. 

Oliver stood up, pushing his chair back, gently. “No, that’s okay. If you need to speak with her about her test results or something, I can head out. 

Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand, “Actually Oliver, this is my best friend, Caitlin Snow. Caitlin, this is Oliver Queen. He’s the one that pulled me out of the fire.” She smiled shyly up at him, squeezing his hand. 

She turned her attention back to Caitlin as Oliver dropped her hand to make his way over to her best friend. “It’s very nice to meet you.” sticking his hand out toward her best friend. 

She took his hand, shaking it firmly, “It’s very nice to meet you as well. Thank you for saving Felicity. She won’t let many people do that.” 

“Why does that not surprise me?” Oliver turned back toward Felicity, sending her a wink. “Well, I’ll let you two ladies chat. Felicity?” she looked up at him with curious eyes. 

“Think about my question?” he asked with the most hopeful eyes she thinks she’s ever seen in a man. 

Felicity nodded, grinning up at him. “I will...” 

With a wave, Oliver walked out of the room, a smile still playing on his face as he passed by her window. 

She was still watching an empty space when Caitlin broke her out of her trance. “Uhm, what was that?” She asked pointedly, her eyebrow quirking up as she took a seat in the seat Oliver had occupied.

“What do you mean?”

Caitlin places the medical chart on the bedside table and leaned forward. “What do I mean? I mean what did that very attractive man ask you to make you blush so hard?” 

Felicity grinned, as she felt her cheeks pinking up again. “He asked me out. On a date. Like a real date.”

Caitlin sat up, cocking her head. “Oh my god. What are you going to say?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve been out of the dating game for so long, Cait. And with everything going on with me and my medical status...” she paused, looking out the window toward the nurses station. 

“So I take it he doesn’t know about...” Caitlin motioned to her, waving her hand around. 

Felicity shook her head, “No. No way. I just met the man for god sakes. You know how private I am about that. He just knows about the smoke inhalation.” she began fidgeting with the threads on her blanket, trying not to think about everything that her mind was wanting to push through. 

Caitlin sighed, leaning back. “Maybe you should go on the date..”

Felicity’s head shot up, looking at Caitlin. “Cait, you know I can’t do that. From the two conversations I’ve had with him, he seems like a really great guy. I can’t do that to him. I won’t put him through it. Especially since he has no idea...”

“Felicity, you know I love you. But you have got to let yourself live. Don’t be defined by something you can’t control. From the two minutes I saw that man with you, I knew he was smitten.”

“Exactly. He’s smitten. And I know that if I go on a date with him, I’ll start to have feelings for him too. To be quite honest, I already do. That wouldn’t be good for either one of us. It would end in pain. I won’t invite someone else into my mess.” Felicity stated simply, turning her eyes from her blanket to her best friend. 

Caitlin gave her a small smile, “All I’m saying is, maybe you need to let him make that decision before you make it for the both of you. I think a date with him would do you a world of good.” 

She stood up, bending down to give her friend a half hug. “I’ll be by later to check in on you. Think about what I said. Text me if you need anything.” 

Felicity nodded, “Thanks, Cait. Love you.” 

“Love you, too, Lis.” 

Felicity laid back down on her bed, shutting her eyes tight. 

_She had a lot to think about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: smoakqueenfam  
> Tumblr: blondeeoneexox
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity visits Firehouse 13 for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guys!  
> Long time, no see. I'm sorry I've been dragging my feet posting this chapter - my muse left me for a while. I didn't know exactly where I wanted to take this chapter in terms of plot.  
> I like how it turned out for the most part though, so I hope you will too!
> 
> One more thing - I’m absolutely HORRIBLE at keeping up with comments, but I see them and appreciate them SO MUCH. Y’all are the best. Thank you for reading, it means so much to me. Truly.
> 
> As always, thank you to my amazing friend and beta, Ellie! You continue to be the best! 
> 
> Happy reading!

_Fabulous header by the lovely olida_magda!_

* * *

Two days.

It had been two days since Felicity had been released from the hospital. 

After copious notes and suggestions from the doctors, Caitlin had finally taken her home to recuperate. Of course being her best friend, she felt the need to stay with her the first night, doting on her hand and foot. 

Felicity appreciated it, she really did, but after being laid up in a hospital for two days surrounded by doctors and nurses 24/7, she needed some peace and quiet. 

She had excused herself, retiring to her bedroom, letting Caitlin know she was more than welcome to stay in her guest bedroom. It had become like her room anyway. She roamed around her room, gathering her pajamas, depositing them on her bathroom counter before turning on the shower. 

Showers. One thing she had always taken for granted, but never realized it. Hospital visits made her realize how much she had. There was always someone either knocking on the bathroom door, barging in, or the worst, a nurse wanting to help her. 

_Not something she needed help with, thank you very much._

As she felt the water cascade down her back, she couldn’t help but let out a happy sigh. 

The last few days had been a whirlwind. The fire at Genny’s, her injuries, the hospital stay, and of course the handsome firefighter that she couldn’t seem to keep her mind off of. 

Just yesterday Oliver had asked her out. With his handsome face, his flirty smile, and his rugged charm, he had pulled her in. 

Felicity was someone who wasn’t easily fooled into a man’s charm. She had been served many a pickup line in her life, but had shrugged most of them off. There was only one man she dated at MIT, Cooper, but of course he burned her one too many times. After him, she threw herself into her work, not paying any mind to men.

There was something intriguing about Oliver though. 

He had an air about him that not many men had. She felt like she could trust him. She felt connected to him in a way. It was a strange feeling that she didn’t know how to dissect. 

The fact that he had shown up at her hospital room was something she didn’t quite expect. She honestly had thought that their interaction at Genny’s was the last time she’d ever see him. 

She hadn’t wanted to admit it, but that thought had severely bummed her out. 

So seeing him there, in the flesh, waiting to see her? She wouldn’t deny it made her heart race. 

Felicity knew dating him would be a bad idea. She knew the risks that came with letting someone into her life and her heart. She could tell that Oliver was the type of man that she would fall for instantly. Hell, she kind of already was. 

She couldn’t go there though. She just couldn’t. 

_Then why was she standing outside the firehouse?_

Caitlin’s words had been going round and round in her head the last forty-eight hours. 

_“Maybe you need to let him make that decision before you make it for the both of you. I think a date with him would do you a world of good.”_

Damn Caitlin and her words of wisdom. She always knew what to say to get her to think outside of her realm of ‘what if’ and ‘this is definitely not a good idea’ thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way up to the side door of the firehouse. She wasn’t even sure he was on shift today, but maybe that was for the best. She could leave a message in the office and the ball would be in his court. He might not even call anyway, making this whole internal battle, moot. 

Just as she wrapped her fingers around the handle, the door opened abruptly revealing a confused Tommy. 

“Felicity? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?” he asked, his eyebrow quirking up with a slightly puzzled expression. 

He opened it wider so she could slide past him. Closing the door, he faced her offering a small smile. 

“Oh yeah, everything is fine! I was just…looking for someone.” she paused, glancing around the room in search of the handsome man she had been thinking about constantly. 

There was no sign of anyone. She noted the fire engines, ambulance, and the battalion chief’s vehicle. The equipment that was placed strategically around the vehicles couldn’t be missed, along with boots, suspenders, and jackets ready to be used when the time was right. There was a table sitting off to the side with chairs placed haphazardly around it, newspapers and other papers alike sitting atop it.

Felicity swiveled her head back to Tommy, giving him a soft smile. “This is pretty cool. I can honestly say I’ve never been in a firehouse before.”

“Really? Not even as a kid?” Tommy asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Felicity chuckled, “Nope. Not even then. Weird, cause I feel like meeting handsome firefighters seems right up my mother’s ally. Maybe she didn’t know she could? God knows she wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to flirt with men who ran into burning buildings on a daily basis. Especially if the stereotype is true, which it _obviously_ is. I mean look at you and Oliver. As handsome and sweet as they come I’d say. But who am I to say because _clearly_ I don’t know either one of you that well. I mean, we’ve had some pretty great conversations at Genny’s, but I wouldn’t say we’re best friends or anything. And I definitely don’t know Oliver that well, except that he’s the type of person to come check up on women and then ask them o-” she paused, staring up at a wide eyed Tommy. 

Blushing a bit, she cleared her throat, “Sorry. I tend to babble and say things that people either don’t want to know or that completely embarrass the hell out of me. Lucky you, you got both!” she laughed, shifting on her feet. 

“It’s okay, Felicity. I’ve heard you babble before. You may not realize it, but you babble a lot after you’ve had a couple drinks.” Tommy laughed, uncrossing his arms. “Sounds like your mom is a real firecracker, though.” he noted, chuckling.

“You have _no_ idea. Trust me. The closest thing I have in common with my mother is the blonde hair and blue eyes.” she rolled her eyes as she turned her head to glance around the room again, looking for any sign of the man she had come to see.

She sighed as she swiveled her head back toward Tommy. “So uhm...is Oliver around by chance?” 

Meeting her gaze, he narrowed his eyes, cocking an eyebrow. “He is..he’s in the common room with the rest of the guys. Want to come inside?” he asked, motioning towards the door directly next to them. 

Nodding her head, she followed his lead heading through the door. Her eyes immediately landed on the walls. Lined with pictures, medals, awards, and newspaper clippings in frames, she couldn’t help but pause at each one, skimming each item. Articles detailing fires, accidents, and different situations they had been called to. Some dated back over twenty years, some being as recent as six months ago.

Making her way down the corridor, Felicity stopped at a photo of Oliver and Tommy. They were sitting side by side on the front of the fire engine, smiling brightly at the camera in their suspenders and ball caps. The pair looked a bit younger, early twenties she guessed.

“That picture was taken on our first day as firefighters. We were both so excited that we got assigned to the same house. We never thought it would happen.” Felicity lifted her eyes to Tommy as he stood behind her.

“Did you guys meet in the academy?” 

“No, we’ve actually been best friends since we were around six years old.” Tommy murmured, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

Felicity’s eyebrows shot up, “What? Wow! I had no idea.” 

“Yeah, I took Oliver’s lead and followed him to the academy. Best decision I ever made! I love this job.” he smiled, breaking out of his thoughts. “Follow me, I’ll take you in.” 

Felicity fell into step behind Tommy once again, heading through another set of doors into a room that smelled absolutely divine. There were ten men sitting around the table, either reading, scrolling through their phones, or chatting amongst themselves. Two more sat on the couch intently watching _Friends_ on TV.

Her eyes landed on the man at the far end of the room. Oliver was behind the stove, his back facing her. Was he the reason behind this incredible smell? She watched as he flipped what looked like an omelette, with practiced ease. Switching to the back burner, he tossed bacon into the pan, turning over what was already cooking. 

_Why was watching him cook so distracting?_

“Hey, everybody! Look who popped in to see us this morning!” she heard Tommy speak, snapping her out of her Oliver-induced trance. 

Felicity smiled, waving at everyone. “Hey guys, I’m Felicity.” 

She watched as Oliver’s whole body whipped around, knocking the pan with the almost fully cooked omelette onto the floor, causing a clatter that made everyone’s head turn toward him. He looked down sheepishly, bending down to pick up the hot pan and omelette, quickly throwing it onto the stove. 

“Sorry guys,” he noticeably blushed as he made his way around the counter toward her. “Felicity, it’s so good to see you.” pausing a beat, he smiled placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing ever so slightly. 

Oliver turned toward his fellow firefighters, “For those of you who don’t know, Felicity was one of the victims we pulled out of the fire at Genny’s. She was admitted to the hospital for a couple of days with smoke inhalation.” 

She smiled at the heroes looking back at her, “Thank you all for coming to save the day. Everything you guys do for the city is incredible. I couldn’t imagine running into burning buildings every day. You all are truly special.” 

Felicity tilted her head up toward Oliver, locking eyes with him, “And thank you again for saving my life.” 

Without missing a beat, he squeezed her shoulder once more. “Like I said, the pleasure was all mine.” 

The soft smile on his face made her heart beat just a little faster than normal. How could he do that with just a smile? How could she have this wave of feelings just from a look on his face? 

_God, she was so screwed._

After what felt like five minutes of gazing at each other, Felicity shook her head, taking a deep breath. She tilted her head up at Tommy, who was still standing beside her. 

“Forgive me, I completely forgot to ask. How’s Genny’s? Is there a ton of damage?” 

Tommy’s face visibly dimmed. She knew how much that bar meant to him. During one of their many chats, he’d told her a bit about the owners and how the bar came to be. She knew he spent a lot of his free time there, this bar was like his baby. No matter what, she knew all of this was a huge blow for him. 

“It’s not good. About eighty percent of the interior is ruined, as well as a bit of the exterior. I’m meeting with a contractor after shift to talk about how much a re-model is going to cost. It’ll be fine. The most important thing is that everyone made it out alive and there were no serious injuries.” his lips turned up into a small smile.

“We’ll help you re-build, buddy. After all, it’s like it's our bar too!” She turned to see a tall, brown haired (and of course handsome) man stride toward them, sticking out his hand. “I’m also really glad you’re okay, Felicity. This guy has been pretty worried.” he motioned toward Oliver, who was again, noticeably blushing, his lips turning into his mouth. 

She chuckled as she shook his hand, “Well, thank you. I appreciate it…” she trailed off, cocking her head a bit, silently asking for his name.

“Ronnie. Ronnie Raymond.” A big toothy grin appeared, making her smile grow automatically. 

“Well, I appreciate your kind words, Ronnie. You’re too sweet.” 

Letting go of his hand, he gave her another small smile and turned to walk away. She let out a breath, glancing up at Oliver. 

He was watching her, that same playful smirk he had at the hospital lighting up his face. His blue eyes dancing with hers, he stood up from where he was leaning, walking a bit closer to her. 

“What?” she asked, a smile playing on her lips as well. 

“Nothing. I’m just really happy you decided to come by.” He motioned her to a door in the far corner of the room. “Follow me?” 

Felicity nodded, stepping in stride with him as they made their way into what seemed to be a bunk room. Cots lined several rows, with three offices toward the back. Oliver didn’t stop as they weaved their way toward the office on the right. He opened the door, letting her pass through first. 

The room was small, but big enough for a desk, chair, cot, and bookshelf. There were binders neatly stacked along the shelf, with stacks of papers lined across his desk. She noticed a picture frame with Oliver and a young girl placed to the left and another picture of what she assumed was a young Oliver and his parents. The cot clearly hadn’t been slept in since it was still made. She could tell just from a quick sweep of his office that Oliver was the neat and tidy type. Boy, was he in for a treat when he saw her place. 

_When he saw her place? No. Too soon, Felicity. Too. Soon._

She shook her head, breaking out of her _insane_ thoughts, turning to face Oliver. He _still_ had that stupid smirk on his stupid handsome face. 

_Why did he have to be SO handsome?_

“Would you like to tell me why you have that look on your face, _sir_?” she teased, plopping down on the cot as she placed her purse on the floor. 

“I’m not sure what face you’re referring to, _ma’am_.” Oliver chuckled, pulling out the chair as he swung it around to face her. 

“First off, I told you not to call me ma’am the first night we met, and I meant it.” narrowing her eyes at him, “And second, the look you’ve been sporting since you knocked the frying pan and your omelette on the floor when you heard my voice.”

His cheeks pinkened a bit, his hand immediately running through his hair. “Oh, you saw that, huh?” he asked, meeting her eyes. 

“I think _everyone_ saw that, Oliver. It was hard to miss.” Felicity giggled, leaning back on her hands. 

Oliver smiled, peeking out from under his lashes, “What can I say? You make me nervous. In the best way.” 

She inhaled quickly, feeling her heart rate speed up yet again. “But..you don’t even know me. How in the world could I make you nervous?” she asked quietly, leaning forward to fidget with the skirt of her plum colored dress. 

Oliver paused, scooting closer. His eyes never left hers as his hand reached for hers. “You’re right. I don’t know you. All I know is that I’d like to get to know you.” he paused, the smallest of smiles appearing on his lips, “if you’ll let me…” 

_This man. God, she was in trouble._

Felicity couldn’t help but look down intertwining their fingers. His thumb began rubbing slow circles across the top of her hand, her skin tingling at the sensation. That same spark she felt in the hospital was still there, but now it seemed to be igniting a flame.

What was it about this man that made her want to abandon all reason and dive head first into something she knew could only end one way for both of them? She knew as much about him as he did about her, yet she felt like she could trust him completely. 

She released a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding, peeking up at him from beneath her long lashes. “You make me nervous too...and if I’m being honest, a little scared...”

His thumb didn’t stop rubbing circles as his eyes searched hers for what she could only assume were answers. “Can I tell you a secret?” he asked, his lips quirking up a bit.

Felicity nodded, cocking her head to the side in response. 

“I’m a little scared too. But like I said in the hospital..there is just something about you that I can’t shake. I don’t go and visit every woman I save. Just ask the guys.” 

She smiled at that, her fingers squeezing his. “So it’s safe to assume you don’t ask out every woman you save either?” she teased, attempting to send him a wink, but failing miserably. She never knew why she tried.

Oliver chuckled, tucking a loose tendril of hair behind her ear. “Why yes, that is safe to assume. You are the first and only.” He paused, taking a deep breath in. “Look, I’m not the type of man to put myself out there like this. Believe it or not, I’ve been single for quite some time now. I was burned by a woman a long time ago and I decided after that happened, that I was going to just throw myself into my work. But when I pulled you out of that building, something shifted in me. You were sassy and headstrong. Witty and sarcastic. You intrigued me.” he stopped, lowering his eyes to the floor.

“I would very much like to get to know you, Felicity. If you’ll let me.”

Felicity stared at him, letting go of a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. This man was rare. That much she knew. He was different from all the men who gave her bullshit pickup lines and those that just wanted to sleep with her. She could see that he was being completely genuine. That in and of itself was a rare occurrence.

One date couldn’t hurt, right? It was just a date. If she got in too deep, she could just pull herself out. It would be fine.

Felicity took a deep breath, bringing his eyes back up, locking with hers. “Okay. Let’s do it.” she smiled, squeezing their still interlocked fingers together.

His eyes brightened up, a dazzling smile lighting up his face. “Really? Did I just earn a date with _the_ Felicity Smoak?” he teased.

“I think you just did.” she chuckled, “But let's be real, I’m not important enough to be called ‘ _t_ _he'_ Felicity Smoak.”

Oliver leaned back in his chair, studying her. “Felicity you are one of the youngest CEOs of a multimillion dollar company. You are definitely important enough to be called that. I’m already so impressed by you and I’ve only known you less than a week.” 

As much as she was trying to will it away, a blush crept onto her cheeks. “Well thank you. I don’t necessarily see myself that way, but I appreciate that you do.” 

It was true. She didn’t see herself as an important figure. She worked hard for everything she achieved. There was no doubt that she was absolutely proud of how far she had brought her company and how hard everyone had worked to get it to where it was. She was just trying to do a little good in the world. That’s all she needed to feel gratified. 

“So, what will this date entail, exactly?” she asked readjusting her position on the cot. 

Oliver smirked, rubbing his hands along his legs, “Well, that depends on what kind of food you like. Italian, French, Indian, Chinese, sushi?”

Felicity immediately wrinkled her nose at the mention of sushi. “If you take me to a sushi restaurant, I can promise you there will _not_ be a second date. _So. Gross._ How can anyone think raw fish is good? I judge everyone a little bit if they eat it. Bleh.” She stuck out her tongue in disgust, shaking her shoulders a bit for dramatic effect. 

“Hey. I like sushi...” Oliver narrowed his eyes at her teasingly, cocking his head. 

“Well then, I guess I’m slightly judging _you_.” Felicity teased, raising her eyebrows in challenge. 

He leaned forward, getting a couple feet from her and smiled. “Don’t worry, I bet I can change your mind about it before...let’s say a month is up.” he winked, leaning back, crossing his big, muscular arms across his chest. 

Her gaze quickly floated from his eyes to his arms as she took a moment to appreciate the broadness of his chest and muscley-delicious looking arms. She knew from when he carried her out of the fire how easy it was for him, even in full turnout gear. _Bet he can do alot with those arms and that body._

She shook herself from those thoughts as her eyes met his once more. The upturn of his lips and slight chuckle escaping him told her everything she needed to know.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” She covered her hands with her face, groaning aloud. 

His chuckle grew louder, making her peek out from behind her hand. “You did...” Oliver leaned closer to her, getting within an inch of her ear. “And you’re right. I can do a lot with these arms and this body, but that’s for another day...” he whispered, his breath tickling her ear, causing a shiver to course up her spine. 

He pulled away, that charming smirk lighting up his face. His eyes were teasing, but she knew he meant exactly what he said. Their eyes locking, she inhaled deeply, letting out an unsteady breath. 

Before she could get her thoughts together, the bells above sounded, “Truck 6, Squad 20, Battalion 64, Ambulance 23, vehicle accident, intersection of Maren Road and 74th Street. 

Oliver hopped up out of his seat, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. “I’m sorry, I have to run. I’ll call you about our date, okay? Leave me your number on my desk.” 

Felicity nodded, “Go save some lives. I’ll see you soon.” She smiled, letting go of his hand and waving to him as he rushed toward the doors leading to the trucks. 

Not even thirty seconds later, the sirens were blaring as the trucks pulled out of the garages. Felicity quickly grabbed a pen and blank sheet of paper. 

_O-_

_555-238-1096. Can't wait for our date. Remember, no sushi. I promise you won’t get a second date if you do. I mean it._

_-F_

_PS: Can’t wait to see what those muscles can do ;)_

She smirked to herself, knowing full well that Oliver’s face would likely light up like a Christmas tree at that last sentence. She couldn’t help the little bit of joy that brought her. 

Folding it in half, she wrote his name on it and propped up against a binder. 

Felicity knew this was going to become something that she wasn’t fully prepared for. Yet, she still couldn’t help but feel giddy at the thought of a date with her handsome firefighter. 

_Now, she waits._

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity's first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii y'all! I'm back!  
> I hope everyone is doing okay in this crazy quarantine time. I know it's been a crazy couple months for me, I'm working even more now than I would be if the pandemic wasn't happening! But definitely hoping you all are safe and well.  
> This chapter is the one you've all been waiting for - the big date! I switched one canon thing up so I could write a scene that I've been itching to write since I started this fic. You'll know exactly what it is when you see it, especially if you know me or follow me at all on twitter. ;)  
> There's another small reference thrown in there that MIGHT help you unfold what is going on with Felicity. See if you can catch it! 
> 
> As always, thank you to the most amazing friend and beta, Ellie!  
> I hope you all enjoy! :)

_Fabulous header by the lovely olida_magda!_

* * *

To say that Oliver had been surprised that Felicity had shown up at the firehouse, was a complete understatement. He honestly didn’t know what to expect, but her showing up to see him had not even crossed his mind. He was convinced that he would have to pull out all the stops to see her again, let alone go on a date with her.

Felicity. 

God, just her name made him grin from ear to ear.

 _What was going on with him?_

Going to see her in the hospital, knocking over the frying pan as soon as he heard her voice, not being able to take his eyes off her while she chatted with his friends, flirting mercilessly with her in his office, not being able to get his mind off of her. 

This woman. She was either going to be his greatest strength or his greatest weakness. He had a feeling it was going to be a bit of both.

So naturally, it had taken exactly thirty seconds to text her after reading her flirty note after he got back from the call.

 **Oliver:** _S_ _o, no second thoughts about our date, right?”_

He smiled after he sent it, knowing full well that he was going to receive a sarcastic answer back. He was not disappointed.

 **Felicity:** _Y_ _ou must have the wrong number, sir. I don’t recall agreeing to a date with anyone. But I might be able to be persuaded. Tell me a little bit about yourself._

Oliver full on belly laughed as he read her response. 

**Oliver:** _Well, I run into burning buildings and save beautiful blonde CEOs for a living._

 **Felicity:** _Really? Huh. Just beautiful blonde CEOs? What about pot bellied old men? They deserve saving too, you know. It’s not fair to just save damsels in distress._

 **Oliver:** _Oh, the women I save are no damsels in distress. I even had one a few days ago yell at me about calling her a damsel in distress. I’ll never do it again._

 **Felicity:** _Well that woman seems to be very smart. I’m so happy to hear you’ve learned your lesson. I sure hope she’s taught you a thing or two._

 **Oliver:** _She has no idea._

Oliver smiled to himself as he pressed send. It was true that he had learned a thing or two from her already. One of the main things being to never say never when it comes to developing feelings for victims. 

He had always told himself that firefighting was his job. It was something that was to remain strictly professional. Granted, of course there were instances where he had grown attached to victims; Carl and Genny being the two that really stuck out in his mind. But when it came to women? He wasn’t willing to take that chance. Not until now anyway. 

His phone vibrated in his hand as he immediately unlocked it to read Felicity’s response.

 **Felicity:** _So...I think it’s safe to assume that you persuaded me (you honestly had me at ‘running into burning buildings’...especially if you look like all the stereotypical firefighters I’ve seen). When and what did you have in mind?_

 **Oliver:** _I was thinking...sushi?_

He immediately started chuckling as he watched the (angry) dots pop up in the text. 

**Felicity:** _DON’T PUSH IT! I TOLD YOU THERE WOULDN’T BE A SECOND DATE!_

Oliver’s chuckle grew into a hearty laugh as he imagined her face turning red and her eyes rolling. One thing he knew not to do was to ever serve Felicity sushi. Although, he was serious about making her try it one of these days.

 **Oliver:** _Don’t worry, I’m joking. I know what’s good for me. ;)_

 **Oliver:** _Does tomorrow night work for you? Say around 6?_

 **Felicity:** _Sounds good. My address is 320 N. Archer Rd. Pick me up?_

 **Oliver:** _I’ll be there. I can’t wait, Felicity._

 **Felicity:** _I can’t either. :)_

Oliver’s smile widened as he read her final text. He really had a date with the woman he had a feeling was going to change his life in the most unexpected, beautiful ways. In a sense, she kind of already had. 

* * *

At exactly 5:55pm the next evening, Oliver pulled up in front of a beautiful, modest looking two story home. With painted white brick making up the house, the door was painted a tasteful navy blue, along with the shutters on the front of the house. The porch was a decent size, enough for a porch swing and a couple of deck chairs. He smiled to himself, imagining Felicity curled up on her porch swing reading a book. 

Taking a deep breath, he gathered the flowers he’d brought for her, and exited the car, adjusting his leather jacket and deep blue henley. He hadn't realized how much nervous energy had been coursing through him until that moment. Taking a minute, he steadied himself before making his way up the front porch steps and ringing the doorbell. 

_“Just a minute!”_ he heard from deep inside the home. 

After a moment, Oliver heard feet rushing down the stairs. He could’ve sworn he’d heard her say “You got this, Smoak,” on the other side of the door just a moment before she pulled it open. 

Wow. 

Oliver’s eyes flitted down her body, taking in her appearance. She was dressed in a red, long sleeved blouse with white polka dots covering it, the top just low enough to reveal a bit of cleavage. He knew _that_ would be torturing him the whole night. Her legs were covered in tight black jeans, with silver, glittery sandals to complete the outfit. Her hair was down in wavy curls, and her makeup was so naturally her.

She was gorgeous. 

Felicity had texted him earlier in the day to ask what type of outfit she should wear for tonight. Oliver had given her a vague answer, saying she should dress comfortably and to not wear heels. Where they were going would require shoes that didn’t run the risk of tripping and falling. After taking a moment to reply, she responded with “I’m intrigued, Mr. Queen..” along with the curious two eye emoji. Mission accomplished.

“Hi, handsome.” her voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

Bringing his eyes back up to hers, he smiled widely. “Hi. You look beautiful.” he stated, taking a step forward and extending the sunflowers toward her. “These are for you.” He smiled shyly, gazing into her blue orbs.

Felicity beamed as she reached for the flowers. “How did you know sunflowers were my favorite?” bringing the flowers up to her nose, he watched her inhale, a soft smile playing on her face. 

“Lucky guess?” he chuckled, shifting on his feet nervously. “Actually, they reminded me of you. Sunflowers represent strength. Plus, I suspect under all that sarcasm and stubbornness, there’s a little bit of sunshine too.” he winked, as he watched her face go from amusement to amazement in the matter of seconds. 

“Mmm, you might be right. Guess you’ll have to wait and find out.” she smiled, turning to place the flowers in a vase behind her. “I can fill this up when I get home.” She grabbed her purse from the table beside the door and turned toward him, a bright smile on her lips. “Alright, Mr. Fireman, let's go. I’m anxious to see where you’re taking me that shouldn’t require heels.” 

He chuckled softly, offering his arm to her after locking her door. “It’s a surprise. I think you’ll like it.” 

Reaching the car, Oliver opened the door for her, taking her hand so she could easily step in. “Such a gentleman, another point for you.” she teased, placing her bag in her lap. 

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet.” he stated as he closed the door, making it around to the drivers side and climbing in. 

“So, no hint on this secret location? I really am very curious. I hate mysteries.” he felt her eyes on him as he pulled off down the road. 

“Well, I’ll give you one hint. We’re going to have to walk to get there. Hence my advice on not wearing heels, which I’m very happy to see you took me up on.” he teased, sneaking a peek at her. 

Felicity chuckled, “I mean, I figured we’d be walking a lot, but just walking to get there? Hmmm, I’m still intrigued.” he could tell the wheels were turning in her head. 

“So, how are you feeling? Any long lasting effects from the fire?” he asked, fixing his eyes on the road. 

She turned toward him, resting her arm on the arm rest and sighed. “I’m doing pretty well. I’m still coughing a bit from the smoke inhalation, but for the most part I feel fine. They mostly wanted to keep me in the hospital because of the-” she paused, and he turned toward her. Her eyes widened only for a millisecond, before returning to normal, “because of the whole collapsing in your arms outside the bar, you know. Can’t be too careful with things like that.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes a bit as he turned back toward the road. He hadn’t thought much about it at the time, but come to think of it, it had been a bit strange that she’d been kept longer than the average smoke inhalation patient would be kept in. 

Shrugging off his thoughts, he nodded. “Of course not. Making sure you were one hundred percent before releasing you is those doctors jobs. It’s good they kept you if there was any more cause for concern.” 

Felicity nodded, playing with the end of her shirt. She sighed, taking another look at him. “Any progress on Genny’s? How’s Tommy handling everything?” 

It had been a rough few days for Tommy. Knowing the bar that they had worked so hard on was basically destroyed, had not been a good feeling for anyone. Oliver had been with Tommy every step of the way as they built the bar up and made the changes that made the bar a perfect place for first responders to congregate after work. They had wanted to make it a safe place for everyone, not just their own. People from all walks of life were welcomed with open arms. After six months or so, business had picked up, mostly through word of mouth. There wasn’t a time where Oliver walked into Genny’s and there wasn’t laughter and joy coming from the room. It made the bar one of his favorite places just because of that. 

“Tommy is okay. He’s been struggling a bit with the fact that the bar is basically destroyed on the inside, but it’s not something that can’t be fixed. We talked with a contractor that stopped by the firehouse yesterday and he says that he can start work on it ASAP. Plus, the guys and I have told him that we would all help in any way we can too. Looks like the work is going to take around three to four months to complete.” he answered, as he turned off onto a side road. Chancing a glance at his date, he found her looking at him with a soft expression on her face. 

“I’m so happy that Genny’s is going to be back sooner rather than later. I know those projects can sometimes take forever to remodel. Here’s hoping the contractor actually stays on schedule and gets it done quickly.” 

Nodding, he pulled the car off the road and put it in park. He turned to her, smiling brightly. “We’re here.” 

Felicity lifted her head, looking around at the trees surrounding them. She turned back to him, looking at him hesitantly. “Oliver...where exactly are we?” she asked, taking another look around. 

He opened his door, stepping out and around the car to her. He opened her door, taking her outstretched hand, helping her climb out of the car. “Somewhere pretty special to me, actually.” he smiled, popping the trunk. He reached in, grabbing a picnic basket as he turned back to Felicity. 

Her eyes were inquisitive, looking from the picnic basket, back up to him. “What are you up to, Queen?” she asked, a teasing smile on her beautiful face. 

Oliver beamed, holding out his hand to her. She took it almost instantly, stepping in stride with him. “Guess you’ll just have to wait a few minutes and see for yourself.” 

They walked in silence for a bit as they took in their surroundings. Tall trees filled the area, with wildflowers and a little stream alongside the path. As they made their way down the slightly overgrown path, he squeezed her hand, smiling at her. “I used to travel this path when I was a kid. Tommy and I would play here, hiking and playing hide and seek.”

She looked up at him, bumping her shoulder with his. “I bet you guys got lost a time or two, huh?” she chuckled, looking down at the path making sure she wasn’t going to misstep. 

He laughed, squeezing her hand as he led her the last few feet to their destination. “You have no idea.”

Stopping just beyond the pathway, he turned his head toward Felicity. He heard the small intake of air as she saw where they were. 

Taking in his surroundings, he smiled. The clearing was huge, just as he remembered it. Surrounded by the tall trees, beautiful purple wildflowers, and tall grass. The clearing was nestled along a small pond, fifty yards wide and long, respectively. 

“Wow..” he heard Felicity’s small voice echo in his ears. 

Oliver turned toward her, smiling softly. “This clearing is my favorite spot. Like I said before, Tommy and I used to come here all the time when we were kids. It’s actually just behind the Queen mansion,” he gestured to a long line of trees, across the clearing. “I used to come here a lot to think and be alone. It’s always been peaceful and calming..” he trailed off, taking a look around again. 

Felicity squeezed his hand as she answered, “I can tell that this place is special to you, Oliver. Thank you for wanting to share it with me.” smiling, she moved her other hand up and down his arm as she took a step forward. 

Oliver followed her, still hand in hand as they made their way to the water’s edge. “Would you like to set things up here?” he asked her, setting the picnic basket down next to him. 

“Oh, yes! What’d you bring us?” she asked excitedly, bouncing from one foot to the other. 

He chuckled as he knelt down to open the basket. “Well, I of course brought a blanket. It wouldn’t be a picnic without a blanket.” he heard her chuckle from above him. “Then I made us some simple things - bruschetta, risotto balls, some pita bread with hummus, little skewers with ham, chunks of gouda, and grapes. Then of course we have some fruit, chocolate cake for dessert, and the pièce de résistance, a bottle of wine.” he stood up, holding the blanket, a smile tugging at his lips. 

Felicity was looking at him with such bewilderment, a slight twinkle in her eye, that it made him pause. “Is that okay? I’m sorry if it’s not, I probably should have asked you, but I didn’t think you’d mind since the only stipulation was no sushi...oh no, are you allergic to any of that? I didn’t even think-”

Felicity’s hand landing on his arm stopped him mid ramble. A smile was blanketing her face as she chuckled. “Who are you..” she paused, taking him in for a moment.

Gazing down at her, he smiled, rubbing his hand along her back. If a simple picnic dinner could put that beautiful smile on her face, he would happily make thousands more. 

God, she was stunning. 

She reached down to squeeze his hand, “All of that sounds amazing..you made all of that?” she asked in wonderment. 

Oliver chuckled, squeezing her hand back before dropping it, unfolding the blanket and placing it on the grass by the waterfront. “Yep, when I was a teenager, Raisa, our nanny, taught me how to cook. Some dishes are better than others, but I’d like to think I can make some decent meals.” 

He began unloading all the food onto the blanket, popping off all the tops of the dishes and setting them aside. He felt Felicity sit down beside him, reaching for the food and arranging it in front of them. 

“You sound like you’re a hell of alot better chef than I am. I’m one of those people that can’t boil water to save my life.” she huffed, chuckling slightly. “I feel sorry for the poor sucker who ends up with me.” 

Without missing a beat, he replied, “Well lucky for you, I can cook with the best of them. You won’t ever be hungry.”

Felicity’s eyes popped, her right eyebrow raising slightly. “And who said anything about us ending up together? This is just the first date, mister.” 

“I’m a psychic, didn’t you know? I can see the future. We’re going to live a beautiful life together, just you wait and see.” he winked at her, lightly squeezing her hand. 

“Be careful, Oliver. You might just scare a girl off with that kind of talk on the first date.” she reached over and grabbed a piece of melon, popping it in her mouth. 

Oliver smiled, as he reached for the corkscrew and bottle of wine. Uncorking it without a problem, he grabbed the two glasses and began pouring, handing one to Felicity. “Well, I certainly don’t want to scare you off. Is that what I’m doing?” he teased. 

Taking a sip of her wine, she moaned softly causing Oliver’s eyes to immediately jump to her. Her eyes were closed, relishing in the taste of the delicious wine. Once they opened, a small smile spread on her lips, “Surprisingly, no you aren’t..” her eyes locked with his, as she took another sip of wine, making the same sound she did before.

This woman was going to be the death of him. 

* * *

“So wait, you’re telling me that you used to be allergic to peanuts, but now you’re not? How is that even possible?” Oliver stared at her dumbfounded. 

They had been sitting and talking for hours now. The sun was starting to set, but neither of them wanted the night to end, especially Oliver. This woman has been everything he knew she would be and more. The banter, the chemistry, the overall comfort level they both had around each other, it was something like he had never experienced before. 

She had told him all about her family life, how she grew up in Vegas with her mom. Her dad had left her at the age of seven, never to be seen again. Her mom had worked three jobs on the Vegas strip to keep them afloat for the entirety of her childhood and teenage years. She’d explained to him how she graduated high school at fifteen, moving onto MIT that same year, then of course graduating at nineteen and starting up Smoak Tech. 

The process of starting Smoak Tech had been a lot more fascinating than Oliver had anticipated it would be. Then again, he’s pretty sure that he could sit here and listen to her talk about pretty much anything and be absolutely enthralled by her every word. She was a remarkable woman. 

They had moved onto twenty questions, and that’s where things had gotten even more interesting. 

“Yes, I was allergic to peanuts when I was a kid, but now there are these amazing treatments that help people who are allergic to certain foods get over their allergy. Basically, for an entire year, I built my immune system up to digesting peanuts. I would go to the doctor once a week, and he would give me a very small dose of peanuts each time. After three months, I was able to give the dose to myself every day. Now after a year, I’m able to eat anything peanut related and I’ll be perfectly fine.” she explained as she sipped her wine. 

Oliver blanched, not believing this was actually a real thing. “That’s amazing. I’ve never heard of anything like that before. What’s your favorite peanut thing to eat now?”

Felicity smiled, “Peanut butter, obviously.”

“Is it salted?” Oliver asked, an eyebrow raised.

Felicity cocked her head, “No..”

“Why not?” 

“I don’t know. Should it be?” she asked, chuckling. 

He turned toward her, and grinned. “Well, live a little!”

Felicity giggled, “Okay!” 

“Is it crunchy?” he asked pointedly. 

She continued giggling as she answered, “Yeah!” 

He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, and in turn made Felicity’s giggling intensify. “You are such a dork.” 

As her giggling subsided, Oliver couldn’t help but reach over and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. “You’re beautiful when you laugh..” he stated simply, a small smile playing on his lips. 

She was. She was a beautiful woman to begin with, but when she laughed, her entire face lit up. Much like it did when she talked about her computers. He had learned that tonight. Her features would get brighter, her smile taking up her entire face. That twinkle in her eye would be glimmering, her cheeks blushing a beautiful shade of pink. Her smile was something he would fight to see every day for the rest of his life. 

Felicity blushed, casting her eyes down to the blanket. “Okay, now it’s my turn...what movie scarred you as a kid?”

Without even having to think about it, Oliver shouted, “MATILDA! There was just something about that movie. I could never watch it again. The parents were assholes, and Trunchbull? Nope. Not a fan. She was awful. Plus, I could never look at chocolate cake the same again after that scene with that boy.” he shuddered, remembering how uneasy that scene had made his stomach. 

Felicity paused, laughing at his answer. She glanced down at the chocolate cake that was sitting in front of them. “Yet, you made a chocolate cake to bring on our date?” she asked, swiping her finger through it and popping it in her mouth, licking off the icing. 

Oliver’s eyes popped open as he watched her lick the chocolate from her finger. He inhaled deeply, letting go of the breath slowly. “I did. I took a wild guess and assumed you liked chocolate..” he trailed off, watching her dip her finger in the icing again. “I’m happy to see that I was indeed correct.” he chuckled as he watched her lick it off her finger again. 

She turned to him after a moment, dipping her finger in the icing again. “So...you’ve never been able to eat chocolate cake again?” she asked, sliding closer to him. 

“I mean..I guess I could try it again if it was you offering it..” he trailed off, his eyes darkening. Even in the evening light, he could tell that Felicity’s eyes had darkened as well. 

She smirked, bringing her finger up to his mouth, but then brushing the side of his mouth with chocolate. She threw her head back in laughter, bringing her finger up to her mouth to lick off the rest of the chocolate. Oliver licked his lips of the chocolate and laughed, “Mmm, not too bad. I bet it would taste better if it was coming from you though..”

He dove his finger into the icing and before she could say a word, immediately covered her cheek in chocolate. He watched as her eyes grew wide, pupils dilating ever so slightly. Her mouth opened slightly as she inhaled a deep breath. “Oliver..” she whispered, the word just barely reaching his ear. 

Oliver smiled, leaning in closer. He kissed her chocolate covered cheek, his tongue poking out and swiping at the chocolate. If he hadn’t been so close, he never would have felt the shiver that ran through her body at that moment. 

Pulling away, he licked his lips. “Yep. I was right. Much better coming off your skin.” he winked at her, as he sat back on his hands. 

Felicity blinked a few times, clearing her throat. “It’s getting dark. Do you think we should head back to the car since there isn’t much lighting here? Plus the path will be pretty dark too I’m assuming.” 

Oliver’s face fell just a bit, but he knew she was right. It tended to get pretty dark in the forest with only the moonlight to illuminate the path. “Sure, I think that’s probably a good idea.” 

* * *

The drive back was a quiet one. After the chocolate incident, Felicity seemed to close up a bit. He hoped he hadn’t gone too far with it. He had only been following her lead after all. They had made quiet small talk about random little things, but it wasn’t the same type of conversation as it had been in the clearing. 

He loved getting to know her. He loved learning about the kind of remarkable woman that she was. With everything she told him, he had become more in awe of her. She truly was something special. He hoped that she’d allow him a second date with her. That was all he could ever want. 

After thirty minutes, he pulled up in front of her house. Jumping out, he walked slowly to the passenger side of the car, opening it for her. 

“Oliver, I had an amazing time tonight. Thank you..” she paused as they stepped in front of her door. 

He smiled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, “I know, I did too. And hey, I’m sorry if I went too far with the chocolate. I didn’t mean to cross any lines..” he trailed off, shifting nervously on his feet. 

“No, god no. It wasn’t you, Oliver. I swear. It was everything going on in here.” she pointed to her head, and smiled shyly. 

He nodded, moving closer to her, not breaking eye contact. His face inched closer to hers, as she closed her eyes. “Oliver..” 

She blinked up at him, eyes locked with his. “I need you to promise me something.” she breathed, the moment becoming serious. 

He brought his hands up to her face, cradling her cheeks softly. “Anything.” 

She took a deep breath before speaking words he definitely hadn’t expected, “You have to promise not to fall in love with me.” 

Oliver furrowed his brow, as he stroked her cheek, eyes still locked with hers. He shook his head, “That’s one promise I don’t think I’ll be able to keep, Felicity.” 

In that moment, he leaned in pressing his lips to hers in the sweetest of kisses. He stepped closer, his body leaning in to hers as he swept his tongue across her lips for entrance. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, but when her lips parted, he moaned, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. 

Felicity whimpered as Oliver’s tongue caressed her own. Her hands moved from his arms to his neck, as she pushed up onto her toes, deepening the kiss further. 

She pulled away after a few moments, practically panting for breath. “Wow..that was..wow. You’re really good at that.” 

He chuckled, “You’re not too bad yourself.” he said, rubbing slow circles on her cheek. 

Felicity smiled softly, clearing her throat as she stepped out of Oliver’s embrace. He immediately missed her warmth and the sensation her skin was giving him. “Felicity, may I take you on a second date?” 

She paused, turning toward her door and unlocking it. She turned back, giving him a wary smile. “I’ll call you. Thank you again for tonight.” she waved her fingers before stepping into her home and closing the door. 

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*  
> Please don't kill me! haha ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a very honest conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, wonderful friends!  
> I apologize again for the lack of posting. To be quite honest, I haven't known where I wanted to take this fic. It's been a struggle in my mind the last few months, hence why UIF has been on hold. But I've officially figured it out, so I'm hoping to be posting more now! I know, I know, famous last words, but here's hoping I can actually stick with it this time! Haha.   
> I just wanted to say, thank you SO MUCH for all of your amazing comments on the last chapter. I'm the absolute worst at responding to comments, but I see all of them and appreciate them so much! Chapter 4 was my favorite to write so far, so I'm so happy you all enjoyed it! 🥰
> 
> With that being said...
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNING AHEAD***  
> Serious illness.  
> Now, I don't want to give too much away, but if you have an issue with characters having serious illnesses, this chapter (and probably this fic) isn't for you. If you have any questions about it before reading, please feel free to shoot me a message on here (can you do that? I don't actually know!), on Twitter (smoakqueenfam) or Tumblr (blondeeoneexox). I'd be happy to answer any questions. 
> 
> Please note that I am no doctor, nurse, patient, or caregiver. I did a bit of research on the topic at hand, but please forgive me if information isn't correct when you read it. I don't mean to offend anyone who has gone through what Felicity is going through in this fic, but feel free to shoot me the correct information if I am incorrect about something. 
> 
> As always, thank you to my fabulous friend and beta, Ellie! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy! I'm sorry in advance. ♥️

_Fabulous header by the lovely_ _olida_madga!_

* * *

_Three days._

Three days since the best date she had _ever_ been on. 

Three days since she realized that Oliver could be so much more than just a random guy she dated. 

Three days since their _amazing_ kiss. 

Three days since she had absolutely freaked out and ran into her house after said amazing kiss. 

She didn’t know what to do. 

Oliver had texted her the day after their date, being the wonderful man she knew he was. 

_Oliver: Hey, you. I just wanted to check in on you, make sure you were okay. I had an amazing time with you last night, and I really do want to continue getting to know you. Please, give me that chance. -O_

That text had not helped her. Not in the slightest. 

Felicity knew that Oliver was a good guy when she first agreed to the date. But learning more about him that night in the meadow where he spent so much of his childhood, was even more of a reminder of how good he actually was. 

He was not only a firefighter, but a big brother. One who took care of his little sister after losing his parents in a fire. He hadn’t come out and said it, but she could tell how much it pained him to talk about. How deep losing his parents had cut him. She understood to some extent. Losing her dad, albeit not to the same circumstances - he was still out there somewhere, had been one of the hardest things she’s ever had to battle. She couldn’t imagine losing both parents on the same night at the fate of something completely unimaginable. 

On top of that, Oliver was someone who guarded his heart, just like she did. He had fully admitted that when she went to see him at the firehouse. Someone had burned him in the past, so much so that he put his dating life on hold for years. He had taken a chance on her. 

The more she thought about it, the more she realized he shouldn’t have done that. 

Or rather, _she_ shouldn’t have done that. 

Thinking she would be able to allow her feelings for Oliver to stay minimal had been an absolute joke. 

After just one date with the man, she knew that he was someone she could be with forever. She could see them dating, falling in love, moving in together, getting engaged and married. Having three kids while they both thrived at their jobs. Smoak Tech continuing to flourish as it had been, Oliver making his way up the ranks in the fire department. Watching their kids grow up, being those parents that completely embarrassed their children at soccer games by cheering too loudly. She could imagine growing old with him. 

Except that wasn’t going to happen. There was no way it could. 

After years of loss and struggle, he didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to be dating someone with an expiration date. 

She had to end this before it began. She needed to do it now before either of them fell deeper into whatever this was bound to become. 

It was why she was nervously sitting on her couch, knee bouncing up and down as she waited for Oliver to arrive. 

Felicity had texted him asking him to come over so they could talk. He’d agreed immediately, suggesting today since he was off shift. 

She swung her eyes to her clock sitting in the middle of her wall, noting that he should be there in five minutes. 

The nerves had officially taken over about two hours prior after she finished up the work she had set aside to do today.

She was nervous to end things, but she was also nervous because of the feeling she had. The feeling of excitement. Despite the impending conversation, she was excited to see him again. 

Their date had been something she never could have even dreamed about. The thoughtfulness he put into it had been overwhelming. She could tell from the moment she’d stepped into the clearing that he had really dug deep and wanted to make this special. Either that, or he had indeed brought her out there to kill her - because of course there had been no one around for miles and it really would have been the perfect spot. 

Felicity had quickly shaken that thought from her brain though. She knew Oliver was no murderer moonlighting as a firefighter. 

But a picnic date with heavenly food that he had made himself, wine, and a delicious dessert? Absolute perfection.

Their conversation had flowed amazingly well. Learning about each other, teasing one another about different things. The chemistry was there. That spark that she’d only read about in books or seen in movies. She never thought she’d ever feel that first hand. She never thought she’d have the opportunity to see a man look at her the way Oliver did. It was breathtaking if she was being honest. 

Not to mention the kiss they shared. 

_Whew._

It was a kiss that she could feel all the way down to her toes. One that lit a spark between them that she never wanted to go out. His lips felt like little pillow mountains, moving over hers with that mixture of fire and gentleness that she’d never wanted to end. 

It was a kiss that she had been thinking about for the past 72 hours. 

From what she knew so far, Oliver was everything she could want in a man. Intelligent, kind, sweet, sensitive, strong, passionate, and had a deep love for his family and friends. He was someone that she knew she could talk to and be herself around. That he would listen to her and be present no matter what. 

That’s why she knew the conversation they were about to have was going to be so difficult. 

Even though it had only been ten days since they first met, there was a pull between them. A chemistry - a fire that burned bright. 

He made her feel more for any man than she had felt in her entire life. 

That’s what terrified her. That’s why she knew what she had to do before these feelings got any more out of hand. 

Felicity knew that Oliver would be okay regardless of what happened to her or how she felt about things. She knew that he was an amazing man and would easily find someone else to occupy his thoughts, whether that be now or down the line. But she wasn’t going to allow him to further his feelings for her. She wouldn’t do that. His happiness was what mattered here.

The fact that she had allowed herself to dream and to witness first hand what a perfect date was like with him, was selfish enough. It shouldn’t have even gone that far. 

A light knock on the door brought her out of her inner thoughts. 

Letting out a shaky breath, she stood up, making her way over to the front door. Pulling it open, she revealed the man that had occupied every single one of her thoughts. 

She let her eyes drag down his body. With his hands behind his back, he smiled widely. He was dressed in a navy blue henley that made his baby blues pop, jeans, and his leather jacket. Oliver looked _good_. 

God, could he be any more handsome? Even the simplest look made him drool worthy. 

As she brought her eyes back up to his, she smiled softly. “Hi.” 

Oliver’s smile widened as he took a step closer to her. “Hi yourself.” Bringing his hands from behind his back, he produced a small package. “These are for you. I made some fudge earlier today and figured you might want some. I know you’re a sucker for chocolate.” he winked.

_Who was this incredible man and how in the world was she supposed to have this conversation with him?_

Taking the package from him, she made room for him to enter. “Thank you, Oliver. Please, come in.” He stepped in, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek. She smiled at him, closing her eyes. 

Shutting the door behind him, she made her way to her kitchen, depositing the fudge on the counter. Turning back toward him, she noticed him glancing around the room. “Oh right! So this is my house. It’s not much, I bought it when I was just starting Smoak Tech. It was everything I’d wanted at the time and I couldn’t ever get myself to give it up and move somewhere else. Not that I want to move anywhere else. It’s the perfect size for me and has everything I need.” 

She was babbling. Of course she was babbling. She was beyond nervous and quite frankly, more sad than she cared to admit. 

Oliver’s gaze landed on her as she stood there awkwardly, contemplating how she wanted to do this.

“Your home is lovely, Felicity. It’s so very...you. I mean that in the best way. 

Felicity smiled at that, knowing that it was indeed very ‘her’. Her living room and kitchen were open concept, flowing nicely together. Colorful artwork lined the walls, contrasting beautifully with her grey living room walls. Her couches and chairs matched, with decorative pillows matching the artwork. A dining room table was just off the kitchen, computer parts strewn across it in typical Felicity fashion. 

She gestured to the couch, taking a seat opposite him. Felicity watched as he sat down, eyes never leaving hers. “Felicity, are you okay?” he asked, gently, reaching for her hand that had been fiddling in her lap. 

She sighed, peering down at his hand atop hers. She took it, interlocking their fingers. The warmth of his hand alone shot shivers throughout her body. That undeniable connection coming to her in full force. 

Taking a deep breath, Felicity looked up at the blue eyes that were boring into hers. 

“Oliver, I want you to know how amazing I thought our date was. I have honestly never felt more connected to someone on a date than I did with you. Quite honestly, I’ve never felt more connected to someone period.” She paused, concentrating on the small circles that Oliver had begun making on top of her hand while she was talking. “The fact that we’ve only known each other less than two weeks baffles me. I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.” 

Felicity could feel Oliver’s gaze on her face, watching her intently as she spoke. 

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ here...” he stated quietly. 

She chanced a glance in his direction, fully expecting to see an irritated look in his eyes. Instead she was met with tenderness, mixed with a bit of confusion. 

The last thing she wanted to do was say this next sentence. 

“But I can’t do this. I can’t be with you.” She looked down, fully expecting him to pull his hand away, but instead finding his thumb continuing to make slow circles into her skin. 

There was a beat of silence. Then the quiet clearing of his throat. “Felicity.” 

She looked up at him, focusing in on his beautiful eyes. 

“What are you afraid of?” he asked, a genuine look of curiosity and confusion clouding his handsome features. 

Well, that was a loaded question. A plethora of things, really. Falling in love? Giving herself to someone completely? Entering a relationship that was bound to end in heartbreak? Letting him fall in love with her? He could easily take his pick. 

Standing up, she let his hand fall from hers. Felicity turned to him, a tear she didn’t know had surfaced slipping down her cheek. “I don’t know if I want to take a chance. I don’t want to hurt you. You don’t deserve that.” 

Oliver quickly followed her movement, standing and stepping toward her. He wiped the tear from her cheek, cupping her face gently. “I don’t want to hurt you either, Felicity. But isn’t that what love and relationships are? Taking a chance on someone even if you’re scared it’ll burn your life to the ground?” 

Felicity paused, a chuckle escaping her. “Did you just quote _Grey’s Anatomy_ to me?” a small smile crept onto her face.

He huffed, “What can I say? I’m a sucker for those medical shows. Plus, Mark Sloan had a very good point.” smiling, he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. 

“Anyway, my point is, aren’t we worth the risk? I know that it can be scary jumping into something that could potentially hurt you. I get that. I know that this,” he gestured between them, “is happening fast. But I welcome that. I’ve said it before and I will continue to say it, there is something about you, Felicity. You are remarkable.” 

Bowing her head, she felt another tear escape her eye. 

He wasn’t going to make this easy, was he? Felicity should have known that he wouldn’t. After all, he had been the one to pursue her in the hospital. He had been the one to ask her out and take her on the most incredible date of her life. She shouldn’t be surprised that he wasn’t going down without a fight. 

She knew that he was smitten with her. That much is clear. But she had to make him understand that she wasn’t the one for him. 

“Oliver, trust me. You don’t want me. It’s only been ten days. We’ve only gone on one date. You’ll be okay. You don’t want me and all my baggage.” she stated quietly, turning away from him. 

She was unsure whether she was trying to convince herself or him. 

She heard him sigh, stepping quietly up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. “Felicity, please trust me when I say that the last ten days have been a whirlwind for me. Pulling you out of that building, coming to see you in the hospital, our date...all of that was so unexpected. I’ve been happily alone for so long. My job, the bar, the guys, Thea, they’ve all kept me content. But then I met you and something shifted inside of me.” Oliver paused, moving his hand to her arm, asking her silently to face him. 

Spinning, she noted the genuine smile on his face as his gaze met hers. “Our date was special. The chemistry, the connection, the energy. There is something between us. You wouldn’t be running if you didn’t feel it too.” 

Felicity shut her eyes, sighing. 

She knew he was right. Of course she had felt it. Of course she knew their chemistry was like something she had never felt before. 

But that didn’t change anything.

Felicity felt his hand running up and down her arms slowly. “So, I’m going to ask you again. What has you so scared? The truth, please.” 

Well, the fact that he could clearly see right through her scared her a little bit, but that was besides the point right now.

Could she tell him? Could she utter the words that had plagued her for so long? 

This would be life changing. It could be life changing for the both of them depending on Oliver’s reaction. 

Felicity had spent so much time hiding the truth from people. 

She didn’t want the pity stares. 

She didn’t want the questions because if she had the answers, she might not be in this situation right now. 

She didn’t want people doting on her.

She didn’t want special treatment. 

She had accepted her probable fate months ago. To her, it is what it is.

As she gazed up into Oliver’s eyes, all she saw was patience and a genuine kindness. He cared about her so much already, there was no denying that. But could she let him in like that?

_“Maybe you need to let him make that decision instead of you making it for the both of you.”_

Caitlin’s words from a week ago rang in her ears. Damn her. Damn her for being right all the time. 

So maybe she was right. 

Maybe she should let Oliver make his own decision about this. 

If he walked, she’d completely understand and quite frankly, it would probably be easier for everyone. 

Because if he stayed...she didn’t want to think about the inevitable heartbreak. 

But it was his choice. 

Taking a shaky breath, she moved her eyes to match his. “We need to sit down.”

They moved together, Oliver not breaking the contact. As they sat, he took her hand in his and squeezed lightly. 

“What I’m about to tell you is going to change things. If after I’m done you want to walk out my door and not look back, I completely understand. There would be no hard feelings. Okay?” Her eyes bore into his, wanting to make sure he got what she was saying. 

Oliver’s eyebrow furrowed, his ocean blue eyes expressing everything. “I’m not going anywhere.”

_You may change your mind after I tell you this._

“I won’t,” he smiled softly, squeezing her hand. 

Felicity groaned, hanging her head. “Of course I said that out loud.” She heard Oliver chuckle, and sent him a small smile back. 

Taking a deep breath, she squeezed his hand and closed her eyes. “A little over a year ago I began having shortness of breath that would come on pretty suddenly. It was strange because it would happen if I would just walk from my desk to the elevator, or if I was doing my makeup. It’d happen a couple times a week, not enough so I would be super concerned, but enough that the thoughts would be in the back of my brain. Only when I started coughing up blood did I decide to go to the doctor.” She paused, opening her eyes and chancing a glance in Oliver’s direction. 

His eyes were filled with compassion as he squeezed her hand, indicating that she should keep talking. Sighing, she continued. “The doctor did a bunch of tests, any and all that you could think of really. CT scan, X-Rays, biopsies, blood tests, you name it. I had to wait about a week to get the results...” she paused, her eyes filling with unshed tears. 

This was it. This was the moment that would infinitely change everything.

Not being able to look him in the eye, she looked down, squeezing his hand tight. 

“I have lung cancer.” 

Her unshed tears began to flow freely now that the words had finally been said out loud. She didn’t dare look at him yet, she needed to get through this before looking into his eyes. The slow circles his thumb had traced on her skin were back, attempting to soothe her. 

“It didn’t make any sense to me. I had never smoked a day in my life. I had never had any issues with my lungs before. I didn’t understand how this was happening. Why this was happening. And I’m so young! The doctor told me that it could have possibly run in my family. That was a possibility since I didn’t have any contact with my dad, and my mom hadn’t ever said anything to me about lung cancer on his side of the family. I was so confused.” she paused, fiddling with a loose thread on her leggings. 

More tears continued to fall, as she whispered, “I didn’t tell anyone at first. Not my mom. Not Caitlin. Not Curtis. I didn’t want to burden them with my issues. Plus I knew that my mom would lose her mind, Caitlin would go into immediate doctor mode and try and save me, Curtis would just cry and look at me with pity in his eyes. I thought that I could fight this battle on my own.” Blowing out a breath, she glanced down at their joined hands. 

“I began chemo and radiation therapy about a month after my diagnosis. It wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be, but it still took a serious toll on my body. I was down for the count for about two weeks after. I bounced back a bit after that, I was able to go to work and do normal things without signs of symptoms. I went back to the doctor and it showed that the tumor had shrunk a bit which is good. I had monthly doctor’s appointments, and thankfully the cancer had stayed at bay and hadn’t grown further.” She paused, wiping a tear from her face. 

“A few months after chemo, I was forced to tell Caitlin. I collapsed at home while on the phone with her. I woke up to Caitlin standing over me, with a worried expression plastered on her face. She explained that she’d heard a thud and that the line went dead. She rushed over to find me collapsed in my kitchen. I tried to flounder for excuses, but in the end of course Caitlin saw straight through my bullshit and forced the truth out of me. You know, best friend intuition and all I guess. She insisted that I go to the hospital so she could check me out. Luckily there hadn’t been any development with the tumor, I was just over doing it at work.” 

Feeling exhausted already, she leaned back into the couch as she continued her explanation. “Caitlin has been my rock through all of this. She’s been there for all my appointments, to give me advice, whether it be solicited or not. You can actually thank her for persuading me to say yes to our date.” she smiled fondly at that memory. 

“But anyway, she even went with me to Vegas to tell my mom. That in and of itself gave her all the bonus best friend points.” she chuckled.

Oliver broke his silence, “Caitlin sounds like a pretty incredible friend. I’m glad you have her.” 

Felicity smiled, nodding her head. “Yeah, she is pretty amazing.”

Oliver’s hand squeezed her hand once again, letting her know that he was there too and it was okay to go on. “Anyway, about a month ago at my check up, they found that the tumor had begun to grow again. I start chemo again in about a week.” 

Feeling another wave of tears coming on, she pushed through. “Oliver, I know this is a lot and I know this isn’t fair to you. I shouldn’t have even said yes to your date in the first place...” 

“So to answer your question, I’m scared to date you. I’m scared to fall in love with you. I’m scared that _you’ll_ fall in love with _me_ . It’s why I told you at the end of our date not to fall in love with me. Because I can’t bear the thought of us continuing whatever this is, just for you to end up hurt in the end if or when I die. You deserve _so_ much better than that. You deserve someone who can give you _everything_. I’m terrified that I won’t be able to give that to you and you’ll end up getting hurt.”

For the first time since she began talking, she gazed up at Oliver. The sight that met her was one she really hadn’t been expecting. She was met with admiration, pride, with a tad bit of worry mixed in. 

“Felicity...” he started out slowly. “Thank you for telling me. I know that it’s not easy for you to talk about, I can see that in your eyes.” He stopped, reaching over to wipe the tears from her face. “But my god, you are so damn brave. What you’ve gone through in the last year is something no one should have to go through. Yet you’ve done it while running a multi-million dollar company. I’m in awe of you.” 

She huffed, a small smile gracing her tear stained face. 

“I’m not leaving.” 

Those three words made her eyes pop, her mouth opening slightly. 

_He wasn’t leaving?_

“I know that we’ve only known each other ten days. I know that we’ve only been on one date. I know that this _relationship_ is new. I know that your condition is something that has been hanging over you the last year. I know that you want to do this on your own. But quite frankly, I don’t agree with you.” His words washed over her like a tidal wave. Furrowing her brow, all she could do was gape at him. 

“You’re so strong. So brave. I’ve seen that over the course of the last couple weeks. But what you just revealed to me, changes nothing about how I feel about you. If anything, it only intensifies my feelings.” He cupped her face, his ocean blue eyes boring into hers.

Sighing, she looked down for a moment before she felt his finger tip her chin up to look at him. “I know that you don’t want me to get hurt if something happens to you, but what if I don’t? What if we don’t? What if in six months your tumor is gone and we can go about living our lives, loving one another? Because much to your apparent dismay, I plan on falling madly in love with you, Felicity Smoak. Cancer or no cancer. I’m not going anywhere. Okay?” His voice was so soft, sincerity rolling through his words. 

_Wow_. 

That hadn’t been the reaction she was expecting. Although thinking back, it made sense. He hadn’t ever hid his feelings from her. She knew that he was smitten, that this _relationship_ , as he had called it, meant something to him. 

_That was a good thing to know seeing as it meant something to her too._

He hadn’t witnessed her bad days though. He hadn’t witnessed her unable to get out of bed. He hadn’t been present for the intense shakes that she gets after chemo. Those were the types of things that she _knows_ he isn’t prepared for, because God knows she wasn’t prepared when they happened the first time. 

“Oliver, that’s very sweet of you. It means the world to me to hear you say it, but...are you absolutely sure? I’m giving you an out here, no questions asked. There are so many factors to this illness that you haven’t thought about. Hell, there are factors that _I_ haven’t even thought about yet...” she brought her hand up to rub her very itchy, tear filled eyes. 

Regardless of what he’s saying now, she knows this is a knee jerk reaction to hearing this news. He could easily realize that he’s not prepared for this. That he’s not ready to be dating someone with a very serious illness.

Inhaling deeply, she stared at him, watching the features in his face carefully. The only thing that made her wonder if he was thinking of changing his mind, was his one furrowed brow. His eyes held the same assurance they had before. 

“Felicity, let’s just say there was no cancer. Let’s say that you were perfectly fine and we were just two people wanting to embark on a journey together and explore our potential relationship. Would you be having doubts about me, about us?” 

His question took her aback a bit. She shook her head. 

He smiled, “Okay then why don’t we just take this day by day and see how it goes? I know that I want to continue to get to know you. I want to see where this leads regardless of your illness. I think that now that I know about your worries and your fears, we can navigate this course a little better.” he paused, squeezing her hand in reassurance. “What do you think?” he asked, hesitantly. 

Exhaling slowly, she nodded and sent him a small smile. “Okay.” 

Moving toward her in an instant, he engulfed her in a tight hug, one that she knew she could get used to. “It’s going to be okay, Felicity. No matter what happens. I’ll be here with you every step of the way. I promise.” 

Snuggling into his chest even more, she smiled.

Even if there were still doubts and worry in her mind, she felt better having told him. If in time, things dwindled and he ended up changing his mind - she would understand.

But in the back of her mind, it was a promise she really hoped he kept. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides again*

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: smoakqueenfam  
> Tumblr: blondeeoneexox
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! :)


End file.
